Four
by karc
Summary: "So, what am I looking at exactly?" the boy-who-lived frowned as his green eyes watched the movements coming from the other end of the table. "That," Remus stated, "Would be Draco Malfoy. At age four." AU. OOC. Takes place during the seventh book.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Hello. My name is **not** J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Mad-eye and Lupin stood outside an old wooden door at number 12 Grimmauld Place looking expectantly at a nervous witch standing at the doorway. Her hair was changing a shade a minute.

"Out with it, Tonks" Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly as his magical eye swiveled in its place, "We haven't got all day. The sooner we question him, the better"

Nymphadora Tonks winced and wrung her hands together, "Well, you see…"

"_Now,_ Nymphadora." the older Auror barked out.

Tonks barely flinched at the mention of her first name as she continued to gaze at the floor.

"It's alright dear. Just tell us what happened," her werewolf husband comforted her

Tonks burst out in hysteria, "Oh Remus. I didn't mean to do it. I've just been so worried lately about everything. Our missions and the baby and…I just wasn't thinking straight"

"Hush darling," Remus darkling drew her in for a hug, "Everything is going to be alright."

Mad-eye Moody rolled his normal eye—rolling his mad-eye wouldn't have delivered the message as it was constantly doing that, "This is all very well and sweet but I would like to finish what we came for—today, if possible."

Tonks nodded and hung her head low as she stepped aside to let the Auror past her. Her husband squeezed her hand before following in as well. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in and fell in place beside the two Aurors who were now standing frighteningly still as they came to realize the horrifying truth in front of them. Tonks shuffled uneasily as a heavy, eerie silence befell the room. It was as if life at that moment had stopped for them.

Mad-eye moody broke the silence first with two words that described how all three of them were feeling at that moment.

"Oh, bugger."

* * *

**A/N:** You might find some content that may seem familiar to you-like you've read it somewhere before. If that's the case just let me know and I'll gladly change it. I may have unconsciously confused my own thoughts to that of another author's.


	2. Chapter 1

"So, what am I looking at exactly?" the boy-who-lived frowned as his green eyes watched the movements coming from the other end of the table.

Mad-eye, Lupin and Tonks, together with the Golden Trio, were now huddled together at one end of the long table in the dining room. They sat watching the mysterious figure sitting at the opposite end, carefully eating a tower of pancakes made by an over-enthusiastic Molly Weasley. Ever so often he would look up at them with his curious silver eyes before turning his attention back to his meal to take another bite.

"That," Remus stated, "Would be Draco Malfoy. At age four"

"Yes, but _why_ am I looking at a four-year-old Draco Malfoy?" Harry stressed out his question

Why, was a very good question—a question that could be answered by an event that took place at exactly this same day last week.

The Order had set out once again for another mission. This time it was to scout for Deatheater activities in Wizarding communities to see how far they've spread out. It was Lupin and Shacklebolt who discovered the unconscious and mangled body of the Slytherin in one of those communities and seeing as they were the only ones assigned in that area, they couldn't comprehend how he ended up in that state.

At this point there were two options: leave him to die or take him as a prisoner. Lupin disliked the kid but leaving a former student to die in the street made him feel uneasy. So with Shacklebolt's approval—which is not surprising because he was such a do-gooder, they apparated him back to the headquarters.

Of course at the sight of the Deatheater in 12 Grimmauld Place was not welcomed to obvious reasons and after countless of arguments they grudgingly agreed with Remus' decision. If anything, this would benefit them in the war. Having a Deatheater at your mercy was like having a ticket to information about Voldemort's plans. It took them a week to heal the Draco Malfoy well enough to have him regain consciousness.

And it was this day—today, that he was scheduled for his interrogation under the influence of Veritaserum except that…

"I accidentally gave him an Age Tranfiguration Potion instead," Tonks moaned, prompting Lupin to pat her back.

The Golden Trio blinked up at her. And then the redhead spoke, "Why the bloody hell do we even have that potion here?"

"Language, Mr. Weasley," Lupin reprimanded, "And we keep that here hoping that we could use it as an alternative for polyjuice potion."

The werewolf's explanation was met with silence.

"Which mean…?" Harry and Ron said slowly

"Oh honestly you two," Hermione, resident know-it-all, rolled her eyes at her best friends' cluelessness. "The Polyjuice potion takes a whole month to brew and we can only brew so much at a time considering how much ingredients we need. Age potions only require a week. It serves well enough as disguises."

"Pfft. How would aging someone disguise them?" Ron snorted.

"Think about it," Hermione continued on, "If you were in search for a 17 year old would look twice at the direction of a seemingly old, 60 year old? Besides, the Order thinks it's safer to transfer refugees when they're children. The Deatheaters mostly leave them alone unless they're really looking for someone. They're pretty much set on one target: Us and their old adversaries before they were locked up."

"Even then, why can't we still question him?" Harry eyed the Slytherin again, "It's only his age that's changed"

"Because unfortunately the potion was still unmodified, "Mad-eye spoke for the first time frowning at this piece of information

"Unmodified?" Ron asked

Hermione nodded, "Modified Age potions rewrite the memory clause that helps them retain them no matter what age they grow into. Unmodified Age potions only let you retain memories from that point in your life. If Malfoy had been transfigured to his older self he would still remember everything as it barely affects the timeline of his memories. But seeing as he's only four…"

"He doesn't know what anything beyond that point," Harry finished.

The group fell silent again except for Tonks who had excused herself, upset with her mistake and Lupin followed suit to go comfort his wife. The peace however did not last that long as Molly come bustling in quite cheerfully just minutes after. She whistled a tune as she approached the four-year-old who had now finished his meal and was sitting patiently for someone to tell him what to do.

"Are you all finished up my dear? Can I offer you a cookie?" Mrs. Weasley cooed

"Yes please, Ms. Molly" came the polite reply of the Deatheater

"Mom!" Ron gasped as his mother's show of affection to his archenemy

"Oh come now Ronald!" Molly laughed airily, "He's just so adorable. I haven't had a little one around the house in so long. And one so mannered too."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron muttered under his breath

Harry broke out into a smile, "So why can't we just turn him back?"

Hermione frowned, "The antidote, unfortunately, takes longer to make. And besides, were running low on ingredients. That was the first reason why we couldn't even modify the potions"

"It's getting harder out there," Mad-eye interjected, "Getting a hold of and transporting food is easy enough. It's the potion's ingredients that have been difficult to get a hold of since everyone's in need of them. I've instructed Ms. Granger to save what we have left for healing potions. Merlin knows we need them."

"Well what do we do now?" Harry said exasperatedly

"Well we can't just leave him out there!" Hermione with bleeding Gryffindor heart, exclaimed

"And why not?"

"Honestly, Ronald!"

"Give him back to the Malfoys?" Harry suggested

"Oh, shall we invite them over for tea Potter?" Mad-eye snorted, "I will not deal with anymore bloody Deatheaters"

"Yeah! They'll probably hex us before we can speak," Ron said indignantly

"So he stays," Harry sighed defeated

"I don't know, leaving him for dead sounds good"

Hermione glared at the Weasley.

"Or not" Ron said hastily

The four fell once again into silence as they let this new decision sink in. It wasn't long before a new argument had come up as the boy-who-lived spoke up once again with a question that would lead them to another decision.

"Who's taking care of him?"

The three men all turned to look at the Gryffindor Princess. Hermione's eyes widened with alarm as she figured out what that meant to her.

"What? No, way. Absolutely not. I'm sorry but I can't possibly do this. I can't and I won't. Not now, not ever. No. No. No. No. No. I am NOT doing this." Hermione crossed her arms and gave the three a pointed look.


	3. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

Hermione sat cross-legged on an old armchair as glum as can be. She watched as the four-year-old sat on the rug in front of her playing with an old Quidditch set that Harry reluctantly lent him. She sighed and looked down at her lap where a book lay open and lost her self in words that always comforted her.

Except this time they weren't comforting her as she was barely reading them anyway. The only reason why she was stuck babysitting the insufferable ferret was because Harry and Ron refused to let her step out of the safe house. _It's not safe_ they said. Hermione scoffed at this. _Do they know who I am?_

Instead she was stuck with research duty—which in all honesty she quite enjoyed. She brewed potions for the order and made up plans and schemes for them when she got their reports from their scouts. Part of this research was about Voldemort's Horcruxes. For months Harry and Ron went out to missions with the Aurors like obedient soldiers but Hermione knew the truth. As soon as she found all the information they would be gone. They would set off without her and try to finish this war—or what Harry thought was his alone to do.

_"We promise to come help you out with the little brat when were not doing missions" Ron had promised her_

_"Yeah, we can definitely take turns" Harry added to appease the witch, "Just think of yourself as the head guardian"_

_And with that Hermione had suddenly found herself walking towards the other end of table to where the man she had grew to loathe sat innocently humming and swinging his feet._

_"Hey there, er…Draco" Hermione greeted the four-year-old as she took a seat. She could hear the others shuffle outside the room, **those traitors**, she thought. _

_"Who are you?" silver eyes blinked up at her_

_Hermione blinked. The four-year-old spoke in perfect diction but she guessed she shouldn't have been that surprised seeing who his parents were. She doubted Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy tolerated baby-talk. Still, despite his grasp on pronunciation, his age could not help but surface the adorable intonations every toddler had._

_"Uhm, I'm Hermione."_

_"Where's my mum?"_

_"Well, she and your father had gone away for awhile. They asked us to take care of you for a while. But it turns out you'll be spending most of your time with me._

_"Why?"_

_Hermione wracked her brain for lies, "Vacation"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because…they needed to rest for a while"_

_"Why" Draco's silver eyes bore into hers with much intensity_

_**Oh Merlin does he know that I'm lying?** Hermione laughed nervously, "My, you ask a lot of questions for a four-year-old. How about if you don't ask anymore questions I'll give you a cookie **and** a bedtime story"_

_Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he appeared to be in thought, "What about a cookie and **two** bedtime stories" He declared holding up two tiny fingers._

_**Why you little ferret.** Hermione thought bitterly as she smiled at the kid, "Sure, I'll give you two bedtime stories but that extra story requires you to have a bath" **Ha! Two can play at this game. Although, this hardly seems like a victory since I'm stooping to the level of a four-year-old.**_

_Draco scowled, "Fine." And he took his hand out, "A gentleman's word"_

_Hermione couldn't help but smile at the antics of this little Slytherin as she shook his hand. Later on she found out that one should **never** make deals on the terms of Draco Malfoy. When he said he'd take his bath he didn't say he was going to come quietly. He had the witch chase him around for half an hour, laughing maniacally, as she tried to get him to put on some pants. And just when she thinks that she's about to hex him he does the sweetest little things like hugging the Gryffindor or affectionately cuddling up to her when she read to him at night. This became their nightly routine although there had been less bribing on both sides._

Hermione closed the book in frustration startling the four-year-old. _But that wasn't the point._ She was in fact grateful that Harry and Ron let her stay in the safety of the house. She much preferred it this way. But the fighter inside of her couldn't help but feel the guilt. She didn't know how she would forgive herself if something were to happen to her two best friends and she wasn't there to do anything about it.

Hermione felt a small hand on hers. She flinched; startled as she had forgotten whom she was sharing the room with. She looked up into the eyes of the Slytherin as he stood right in front of her, his brows furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" came his soft voice

Hermione looked at the little boy. And _that_ was the other reason she had been so frustrated about her situation. She could feel the Slytherin grow on her. Her inner maternal instincts made her love the little boy more but her practical self tried to push out these feelings to remind her what she _should _be feeling instead, "Yes, I'm fine. Why would there be something wrong with me"

The boy shrugged, "You were making many funny faces a while ago"

"Er…yes..well…why don't you go back to your toys and while I finish up my book here" She awkwardly patted his head, embarrassed that he had caught her in that state.

"Okay!" He smiled brightly and ran back towards the rug and started playing with the miniature figurines of the Quidditch team.

Hermione opened her book and lifted it up to her face as if to read but instead she used it as a cover to peer at the four-year-old Slytherin. She had learned in all the weeks she had spent with the him that Draco Malfoy _loves_ to giggle, is highly curious and talks for hours and is an _extremely _affectionate child. She studied him under her lashes trying to imagine how this sweet, sweet little boy turned out to be the biggest a-

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind her.

Hermione yelped almost dropping the heavy book on her feet. Draco giggled, yet again, at her.

"Merlin Harry. Sometimes, I swear." Hermione huffed.

Her best friend grinned.

"When did you guys get back?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Ron's just in the kitchen"

"Why am I not surprised?"

Harry laughed and sat on the armrest, "I don't know what I'm more worried about. The fact that you're leering at a four year old like a pedophile or that your first reaction to being surprised _isn't_ to whip out your wand"

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny. And I was not leering at him. It's just" Hermione sighed defeated

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"How can something so cute and pure be this evil?" Hermione whispered to her best friend

"So, you think he's cute eh?"

"Don't—"

"Who's cute?" Ron said walking in with a bag of chips—getting food supplies had become harder now and not because of the scarcity but because every time you stepped outside on the street your chances of dying goes up to 99%. The order figured that it was much easier to go to muggle london to get food than have to fight their way through wizarding communities that Death Eaters have infested. Draco perked up at the sound of the crinkling plastic bag that he come to associate with as his favorite snack.

"Ron may please have some?"

"No get your own" Ron stuck out his tongue at the four-year-old

"Hermione, Ron won't get me any chips" Draco looked at his guardian, his silver eyes large as saucers

Hermione gave the Weasley a pointed look, "Ron give Draco some chips"

The red head sighed and lowered the bag to let Draco's tiny hand reach into it. When the Slytherin got a couple of pieces he cupped it with his other hand, stuck out his tongue at the Weasley and then walked back to his toys. Ron's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Little bugger" he muttered. Harry and Hermione coughed into their hands.

"Ron!" The Slytherin called out once again

The red head groaned, "What is it _now_?"

"Come play with me"

"No way! Why should I after you stole food from me?"

"I didn't steal!" The four-year-old cried indignantly, "It's called sharing"

Ron scoffed.

"Pleeeeaaase Ron?" Draco whined

"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on," Ron said defeated as he joined the blonde on the rug.

Harry and Hermione smiled at their best friend who had been in fact the most reluctant to get close to the Slytherin.

"He kind of grows on you huh?" Harry said amused

"I know. It's disgusting" The two could heard him mutter

It was true, for three weeks now the trio had been taking turns spending time with the Slytherin and found themselves _actually_ enjoying his company. At first they had found it excruciatingly awkward as they found a way to deal with someone they knew to be so unpleasant. But soon the trio learned that despite the horrible man Draco Malfoy had become he was actually a joy to be around. In fact the Golden Trio's days revolved around Draco for next couple of weeks.

**The Wednesday two weeks ago was Harry's shift** and he had reluctantly offered up his Quidditch figurine set to the little boy not knowing what else to do with the boy-an the boy-who-lived did _not_ want to small talk his four-year-old nemesis. Draco was just all too happy to accept finally having a toy to play with in what he calls, "this creepy house". Harry was in the middle of setting up the game when Draco's inquisitiveness kicked in.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Resting"

"When will she be finished?"

"I don't know. When she's not tired anymore."

"Why do you wear glasses?"

"Because I can't see very well"

"What's that on your forehead?"

"A scar" Harry said exasperatedly

"Why do you have a scar?"

_Because your psycho leader tried to murder me when I was a baby._ Harry thought, "I…er, hit my head when I was little"

"Does it hurt-"

"Hey would you look at that I'm done setting up let's play" Harry said quickly to prevent the boy from asking him another question about his damn scar, "Here you can get the orange players"

"No way, I hate Chuddley Cannons" the silver-eyed boy pouted

"I know right! Finally someone who agrees with me" Harry said not being able to contain his excitement, "Do me a favor and tell Ron that"

"Ron likes Chuddley Cannons?" Draco wrinkled his nose

"Yes he has the worst taste in Quidditch teams"

And just like that the two boys felt at ease with each other as they bonded the whole afternoon, talking about Quidditch.

**Ron had Draco for two days** because Harry was on a mission and Hermione was busy "researching". Harry told him to "Do it for the greater good" when he, unsurprisingly, refused. The Weasley wouldn't budge until Hermione paid him with cookies.

Their first day had started with Ron having to wait on the four-year-old as he checked himself out on the mirror. Draco Malfoy had to be the most well-groomed four-year-old there way. The red head rolled his eyes as he watched the Slytherin meticulously brush his hair and tuck in his shirt. Normally Hermione would help get dressed but since Ron had refused to help the boy, Draco took twice as long getting ready with his clumsily, uncoordinated, four-year-old hands.

"Okay, I'm done" The Slytherin declared

"Well finally!" the Gryffindor jumped up from his seat and grabbed the boy's hand, "Come on, breakfast."

Breakfast, along with all the other meals of the day, turned out to be the only thing the red head had planned for Draco that day. So that's why after their pancakes Draco found himself looking through Ron's mini collection of Quidditch books that he had left at number 12 Grimmauld Place his first Christmas there. Draco babbled constantly about the things he saw on those pages, sharing his insights on the game, while his guardian for the day only nodded or grunted in reply. Unfortunately, unlike Harry, Quidditch was not the answer to the Malfoy and the Weasley friendship puzzle.

The next day Ron decided to teach the Slytherin wizard's chess. _Like stealing candy from a baby_, he had said evilly to himself. Two games later Draco had beaten him—he didn't come second to Hermione Granger in Hogwarts for nothing. Ron demanded a rematch and when he saw that Draco was about to checkmate him again, he muttered a spell to move Draco's pieces. Draco screamed that Ron cheated and had become visibly upset. Ron said that he didn't know what he was talking about which resulted to a crying Slytherin. Later on Draco received a hug and a cup of ice cream from Hermione and Ron had a noticeable bump on the back of his head.

The Golden trio hadn't even realized how all of this time they shared with Draco had affected him until he started calling on them at night. In the first few weeks Draco had barely asked for anything and he mostly tried to do things by himself. But as his bond with his guardians grew stronger he found himself trusting them enough to rely on them. And so the nightly calls started happening. At first it was only with Hermione as she had the strongest bond with the boy but soon the Slytherin learned to rely on Harry and Ron as well for different reasons. Each of them had a role to play in Draco's needs. Harry entertained him when he couldn't go to bed, Hermione comforted him if he had a bad dream and Ron did what he did best and made him snacks.

Just three days ago the golden trio had huddled into Hermione's room discussing their plans for the Horcrux hunt when they heard Draco's door open as if right on schedule.

The three listened, their ears straining and then…

"Harry!" the tiny voice called out

The boy-who-lived groaned while his two best friends high-fived triumphantly and he went to seek the needy four-year-old.

But the best day, and everyone agreed, was two nights ago at the dinner table. The golden trio, Molly and a few members of the order were actually present to eat a meal together. Hermione sat beside Draco with her two best friends in front of her. It was in the middle of the meal when she leaned over Draco to cut up his meat for him when the little boy broke out in to giggles.

"What's so funny?" The Gryffindor had asked

"Your hair tickles," Draco said giggling

"I know it's hideously bushy isn't it?" Hermione said teasingly

"No it's not!" The boy pouted and the stood up on the bench making him taller than his guardian, "It's fluffy like a cloud" He patted her hair.

Then the highlight of the night happened. The little boy wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's head and rested his cheek on it, "It's almost like a pillow," he had giggled, "I like it"

At this the entire table burst out laughing making Hermione's cheeks turn into the brightest shade of red the world will ever see. Doing the only thing she _could_ do in that awkward situation, she hugged the boy back and said, "Well Draco, I like your hair too"

At this the little boy's face swelled up with pride, "I brush it myself"

"Oh. We _know_" Ron muttered.


	4. Chapter 3

"Stuck with the brat again" Ron moaned said glumly

"Hermione needs to finish up her research, " Harry muttered back, "The faster she does it, the sooner we can leave. He's getting stronger; we've run out of time. Besides admit it, you enjoy hanging out with the so-called brat"

Ron fumed, "Yeah. Well. I've always wanted to be an older brother. It's just my luck that I have to live that dream through Draco—Malfoy, oh hell, Draco, now.

"What are you on about? You've got Ginny."

"Yeah, but she's a girl"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Harry smirked at Ron

"Ugh Harry, I know you're dating my sister and everything but could you please not remind me every chance you get" The red head groaned

The boy-who-lived shrugged, "Sorry man."

Ron grunted.

"I can't help it that I love her so much"

"Oh come on!" Ron moaned and Harry burst out laughing

"Harry! Ron! I'm done setting it up!" Draco called

There were only a limited number of things one could do in a place like this and so the three boys found themselves once again huddled around the chessboard. Harry opted to watch instead because he was never good at wizards chess so that left Ron and Draco to battle.

"Alright, no cheating this time!" Draco warned Ron

Ron gaped at the child, "That was _one_ time! And you got me in trouble for that if you can recall"

Draco rolled his eyes then turned to Harry, "Harry are you sure you don't want to play?"

Ron snorted, "He doesn't. He'd absolutely horrible at it"

Harry threw his best friend a dirty look, "Well at least _I_ don't cheat"

Draco giggled. "See?"Harry said, "Draco agrees"

Now it was Ron's turned to roll his eyes, "He giggles at _everything_"

"Nuh-uh" The Slytherin said indignantly

"Yeah-uh" The Gryffindor mocked the kid

Harry shook his head. Leave it to Ron to argue with a four-year-old. The boy-who-lived broke the argument just waiting to happen and the Slytherin moved his piece first. The game was moving quite slowly because Ron took forever deciding what to do with his pieces. He was not about to lose to the likes of Draco Malfoy again. It was humiliating enough losing to _the_ Draco Malfoy but to lose to Draco Malfoy at _age four_ was just cruel.

"Is there a time limit for this?" Draco asked lazily as he cupped his face with both his hands

"Why you lithe so-"

Ron's retort however was cut short by Hermione's entrance, "Harry may I speak with you?"

Harry nodded and told Ron that he'd tell him everything later and to just stay with Draco. Ron looked watched the two leave before returning back to his game only to find that the Slytherin had abandoned his position and was now fiddling with something under the coffee table.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing? I still have to beat you" He ducked under the table to look at what Draco was doing

"What's an i-p-o-d?" Draco said completely ignoring Ron's outburst.

"A what?"

"This" Draco said reappearing from under the table and showed Ron a thin silver rectangle of an object, "i-p-o-d!"

Ron squinted at the object and instantly recognized it as Hermione's. Of course it did help that there was an engraving on it that said, H. Granger, "It's Hermione's. I think it's for listening to music."

"Music? How does it work?"

"Hmm, Let's see" Ron said prying the thing off Draco's tiny little hands and he tried to remember what Hermione had told him about this contraption,"Muggles and their crazy inventions"

"Muggles?" Draco asked wide-eyed as he backed away from the object

"What? Is little _baby_ Draco afraid of a muggle toy?" Ron teased

"I'm not a baby!" The Slytherin pouted before speaking in a guarded voice, "Father said that I shouldn't associate with anything muggle. He says they're bad"

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. He had completely forgotten about Draco's horrid father, "Yeah, well, you like Hermione right?"

"Yeah, so?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "She's really nice to me"

"Well, Hermione is a muggle-born" Ron told the four-year-old

Draco's eyes widened even more, "But father says-"

"Look kid, I don't what you father says and frankly I don't care" _Draco gasped_. "But the fact of the matter is, you like Hermione and you admit that she's nice. Did finding out that she's a muggle-born change your mind?"

"No…I guess not" Draco said slowly, "I like her better than father and mother sometimes"

"See? It's that simple-this isn't potions class. Now get your butt over here and help me figure out this thing"

The Slytherin looked at the gryffindor with a pained expression.

Ron sighed, "Look if it makes you feel any better your father _won't_ hear about this. Our little secret, okay?"

At this, the little boy's face brightened as he nodded. Draco crawled onto Ron's lap and they both huddled over the object with curiosity. While the Slytherin was engrossed with the muggle contraption, Ron stole a glance at him and smirked. _I better not tell him we've been feeding him muggle food. Poor kid's going to have a heart attack._

**xxx**

"I've got it," Hermione whispered as they ducked into a broom closet.

She looked like she had been run-over by the Knight Bus. Her hair had grown significantly bushier and two quills stuck out of them—a well known sign that she had probably forgotten that she already had one up there when she decided to stick the second one. Harry reached for it and pulled them both out.

"Thanks Harry. I was wondering where those were"

Harry grinned.

"The Deathly Hallows. That's the symbol that keeps appearing in this book. The Elder Wand, The Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone." Hermione said cutting right to the chase and showing him the children's book pertaining to the legend

"Are you actually insinuating that this story is real—"

"We all know that you are the owner of the Cloak of Invisibility. The Resurrection stone had disappeared ages ago. But the wand," Hermione said frantically, "Don't you see Harry? That's what Voldemort was after: The most powerful wand in the world. That's why he targeted Olivander.

"But Olivander didn't have the wand"

"No, because someone already possessed it"

"Who?"

Hermione drew in a breath, "Think. Who do you think is—_was_ the most powerful wizard in the world?"

Harry's heart sunk. Just a few days ago news broke out that Dumbledore's grave had been disturbed. The body lay as peaceful as ever but there was something missing—the wizard was stripped off of his wand.

"He has it" Harry said softly, "You-Know-Who is the master of the elder wand"

"Not yet" Hermione said gravely, "To be the master of the elder wand you have to disarm the wizard that holds it. Think Harry, who defeated Dumbledore?"

"Snape"

Hermione shook his head, "Yes, Snape killed him. But Dumbledore was already disarmed by someone else"

Harry's eyes grew wider, "Draco"

Hermione nodded solemnly, "Draco is the master of the elder wand. Don't you see? It's all starting to make sense. Why Draco Malfoy was left to die that day."

At this Harry's mind was running wild. He contemplated what Draco being alive meant in this situation.

"What bothers me though is why You-Know-Who didn't just kill him with the killing curse. Why play it out that long?" Hermione cut through Harry's thoughts, "He wasn't even disarmed when Professor Lupin found him."

"What happened to his wand then?"

"Well Tonks said that when they'd brought him in he was clutching on to it. They couldn't pry it out of his hands so they just decided to leave it there since he was unconscious anyway. When he turned four the wand just vanished"

Harry remained silent for a while.

"We have to move" Harry said suddenly finding his determination, "Ron and I have to leave. Tonight. After everyone has gone to bed."

"What? Harry. No."

"Hermione, he was punishing him," Harry said quietly

"What?"

"You-Know-Who, he was punishing Draco"

"Why-"

"That night on the tower. I heard Draco tell Dumbledore that he was chosen for "this task". He failed. He didn't kill Dumbledore. Snape did."

Hermione's lips tightened into a line, "The legend did say that they had to defeat the owner of the wand in battle. I should have expected You-Know-Who to translate that to murder"

"So, you understand then?"

"But Harry, how do you know the wand's loyalty hadn't already—"

"It hasn't. Draco is still alive. And other than that you said that they couldn't pry the wand off of Draco. He was neither disarmed nor defeated."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to fight back her tears. _Tonight is too soon._

"Hermione, were ready. Were more than ready. We've spent months preparing and planning for this. We can do this."

"Harry—"

"No—"

"Just!" Hermione exclaimed, "Just be careful okay?"

Harry smiled and nodded and brought her into a hug.

"And, Harry?" Hermione whispered, "I know how to destroy the Horcruxes."

**xxx**

It was almost dinnertime when Harry and Hermione walked back into the sitting room and found the redhead and the blonde still perusing the little silver gadget. They had finally gotten it to work and were now sharing an earpiece each, listening to all the songs they could.

"Hermione!" Draco's face lit up when he saw his favorite guardian, "Look this makes music!"

The Gryffindor raised her eyebrow at the four-year-old, "Yes I know. It's _mine."_

Ron cleared his throat self-consciously and Draco smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Hermione. But I found it under the table. And _besides_ I'm only _four," _He said exasperatedly, "You can't expect me to see weird things and _not_ be curious about them"

Harry chuckled, "He's got you there, Hermione"

Hermione sighed knowing that arguing with Draco when he's this incredibly adorable was pointless, "You're lucky you're cute"

Draco tilted his head back to look up at the Weasley as he grinned triumphantly.

"How do you _always_ get away with everything?" Ron said incredulously

The four-year-old smirked.

"And _there's_ the Draco Malfoy _I_ know" the redhead rolled his eyes, "I was wondering when you were going to show up"

"Huh?" Draco looked at Ron, dumbfounded

Harry laughed and spoke to little boy, successfully distracting him from asking more questions, "You know what's more fun than listening to music?"

"No, what?" Draco said excitedly, his eyes widening with anticipation

Harry took the iPod and suspended it in midair. He then pointed his wand at it saying, "Sonorus!" Soon the whole room was filled with the *upbeat tempo of a muggle artist and Draco jumped up with glee. Hermione laughed and shook her head as Harry started dancing.

"Harry what are you doing?" Draco giggled

"I'm dancing"

"I've never seen that dance in my mother's ballroom before" Draco said hypnotized by the awkward dance moves Harry was pulling

"It's easy. You just do whatever you feel like doing" Harry said

Hermione laughed and grabbed Draco, which caused him to squeal, and placed him on the coffee table. Then she took both of his hands then started dancing with him, making him do random movements.

"Ron! You have to get up and try this!" Draco said as he looked at the last guardian still sitting on his bum.

Hermione let go of Draco, who continued dancing on his own and she and Harry hoisted the Weasley up, "Alright, Alright! I'm up" the redhead said in defeat.

"Kids! Dinner's—oh my, what's going on here" Molly said stopping by the entryway, smiling in amusement at what the four were doing.

"Molly come and join us!" Hermione exclaimed taking the hands of her surrogate mother, the five of them momentarily forgetting about dinner.

Hermione stopped to catch her breath, her heart still racing from having moved a lot. She watched the small group that she had come to associate with as her family in this horrible war. Harry was dancing like a complete dork, Draco was still on the coffee table waving his arms and wiggling his butt and Ron and Molly, mother and son, were laughing as they failed miserably trying to dance with each other. The Gryffindor Princess' heart broke because she knew that tonight might be their last night together and she tried to remember this night in perfect detail, wherein all that she loved and cared about were laughing and smiling in perfect bliss.

_Tonight is too soon,_ she thought again.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone who followed/favorited my story—especially those eleven people who reviewed. I wasn't planning to put this story up here at all until my sister talked me into it, so seeing your kind words really made my day. Thanks again! :)

*****I wrote this with the song Mug Shot by MAX in mind—even if this song didn't exist then.


	5. Chapter 4

When Harry and Ron were found missing the next day it was as if the entire house was thrown into grief, each inhabitant dealing with it their own way.

Molly was the first to find out about their absence. She was going to call them for breakfast but when no reply came she entered her son's bedroom only to find a solitary note from her youngest son saying, "I love you, Mum. Please don't worry. Be safe." This threw her into a whirlwind of denial as she constantly cooked Harry and Ron's share of their meals, convinced that this was all some joke and that they would be coming home in time for dinner.

The Order went through anger. They had constantly badgered the Gryffindor girl about the whereabouts of her two best friends. She told them of course of all their plans like Harry told her to after they left, but she couldn't give away where they were because she didn't know it in the first place. When all information was gotten out from her, the order turned from an angry group of inquisitors to an angry group of pissed off adults scolding a child.

However, Draco, and this surprised Hermione, had taken the disappearance of Harry and Ron the hardest. Aside from the depression that he had felt at the loss, he was also hit by overwhelming guilt.

The first night Draco asked Hermione where the two boys were, the girl told him that they were going to be gone for a while but to not worry because they'll be back. This seemed to slightly appease the four-year-old because he nodded quietly in acceptance and went into his room.

On the third night of Harry and Ron's absence Draco was becoming quite agitated and could not control himself from voicing out his concerns.

"It's because I ate his pancakes isn't it?" Draco asked Hermione miserably

"What are you talking about?" the witch furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"Ron! He left because he hates me for eating his pancakes!" Draco cried in frustration

"Draco I don't think—" She started to say slowly

"I promise not to eat them anymore just tell him to come back" Draco pleaded

_"What on earth—this kid has some serious problems." _Hermione thought to herself. She took a deep breath and she explained to the Slytherin that Ron definitely did _not_ leave because of his missing pancakes and that their absence had nothing to do with him.

On the seventh night Draco had finally lost it.

"Draco, please listen to me. They're going to come home, I promise" Hermione pleaded with the difficult four-year-old

"NO! STOP LYING TO ME! They're never going to come back. They left me just like mother and father left me here!" the Slytherin shouted back

"Draco—!" Hermione said sternly, about to reprimand the boy for shouting at her but before she could Draco had run up to his room and lock himself in. He didn't talk to anyone the whole day or come down for any meals.

It was dinnertime when Hermione tried to talk to him again. When there was no reply when she knocked, she cast an _Alohamora_ on the door and walked in. The sight of an empty bed made her heart jump with panic. She was about to run downstairs to alert Molly and the others when she caught sight of Draco's closet slightly ajar. She walked right up to it and peered inside. Sure enough, she found the four-year-old seated inside just staring at the floor. The Slytherin did not acknowledge her presence even when she sat down next to him.

"Draco, why are you in the closet?" Hermione asked gently

She didn't expect the boy to reply—which, is why it surprised her when he shrugged and said, "Small spaces make me feel safe"

Hermione nodded, "Like a secret place you can go to where no one can ever hurt you"

The little boy looked up at the Gryffindor, "I'm sorry Hermione"

The witch smiled down at the Slytherin as she stroked his hair, "It's okay, Draco. You're just a kid. I understand how difficult it must be for you right now"

Draco didn't say anything more and the two enjoyed each other's company in silence.

The next day Draco was determined to never let Hermione out of his sight as he constantly shadowed her wherever she went in the house. Hermione didn't mind so much as he followed her around the sitting room when she read, the kitchen as she helped molly cook or the study when she needed to brew potions. She only grew worried when Draco had started following her to the bathroom. She would find Draco just sitting outside the bathroom door waiting for her to come out when she was done with her bath. It wasn't long before the Slytherin established his permanent space in Hermione's bed, leaving his own bedroom abandoned.

"Hermione" Draco said quietly as he and his guardian lied under the covers face to face one night. Hermione had always built a makeshift tent with their blankets for him—his small space of comfort. She muttered a spell and soon the blanket-tent was basked in with a soft yellow glow.

"Yes Draco?"

"Why does everyone leave me?"

"Draco that's not true"

"Yes it is." He replied softly, "First mother and father. And now Ron and Harry"

"Draco, I want you to listen very carefully okay? Remember all those storybooks I've been reading to you? On how the Hero always has to defeat evil to protect everyone else?"

The boy nodded and Hermione continued, "Well this is just like that. We're all in a story right now and Harry is the hero. Right now they're out there fighting the evil so that we won't have to. Do you understand?"

Again the little boy nodded, "Are mother and father helping them too?"

Hermione frowned as she thought of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, "Yes, your parents are very brave" she decided to lie.

Draco sniffed, "You won't leave me, right Hermione?"

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"I promise" She smiled at the boy. She watched him blink uncomfortably before wiping the back of his hands frantically at his eyes.

"You know Draco, if you want to cry you should just do it. It must be painful to keep it in like that" Hermione frowned at the boy

"I can't" the Slytherin said weakly

"Why not?"

"Because father says, Malfoys don't cry" Draco's voice was cracking.

Hermione looked at the boy with pitying eyes. All these months she, Harry and Ron had spent with Draco they would have never guessed that he had suffered this kind of burden on him. It was almost cruel to make a toddler hold back his tears. _Hell I cried when I watched The Lion King._She frowned even more when she realized that maybe that's why he had never cried when he first found out that his parents had just left him. He was probably feeling horrible for being abandoned but he never let on.

"Well, what do you say, for tonight, we'll pretend that you're not a Malfoy" Hermione smiled at the little boy

Draco blinked up at her with watery eyes, "But then who would I be?"

"You'd be Draco. Just Draco. A sweet, kind hearted little boy who likes potato chips, Quidditch and wizards chess" Hermione cooed, "Would you like that?"

The Slytherin couldn't bring himself to answer and he nodded as Hermione scooped him up in her arms. He buried himself deeper in her embrace as he sobbed until he couldn't anymore.

**xxx**

"Hermione? I'm off now. Tonight's the night. Shackelbolt will finally be able to take me to Arthur and the boys. Tonks will be standing guard tonight" Molly spoke from the doorway of the Gryffindor's bedroom

"Tonks? I thought the order told her to stay out of missions for a while. She _did_ just give birth"

"Ah, well, you know that woman," Molly laughed airily

Hermione smiled at the woman who had been like her second mother. Molly had been the last Weasley, save for Ron, who was left at number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Weasley clan was divided into different safe houses: Ginny was in Hogwarts; Percy, Charlie, Bill, George and Arthur were left at the Burrow under protection; and Molly had decided to stay with Ron when he wouldn't back down from engaging missions for the order.

Hermione walked up to the woman and embraced her, "I'm sorry Molly. And I'm glad they're finally able to take you home. I'm sure you miss your family."

"It's quite alright dear," Molly said, "I hope you don't feel like I'm running out on you Hermione. I just can't stay here knowing that Ron…"

They stood there in silence in each other's embrace, "It's alright Molly, I understand. You take care now okay?" The Gryffindor whispered.

She really couldn't blame the Weasley Matriarch from wanting to run away from this place. Of course she _had _offered to take Hermione and Draco with her but true to her nature, Hermione had refused saying that she still had things she could do for the order. Draco refused to leave without Hermione.

They pulled back from each other and Molly gave Hermione's arm one last squeeze before turning away. The Gryffindor turned to the little boy who sat on her bed looking worriedly at her.

"Draco, is everything alright?" Hermione asked as she lay down beside him. Draco immediately huddled close to her.

"Something doesn't feel right, Hermione" Draco whispered, "Like something bad is going to happen"

A jolt of fear suddenly shot through Hermione, which found her reaching for her wand that she now kept under her pillow. She held it tight. There was something about a child saying things like that that made the hair at the back of neck stand up.

"It's probably nothing, Draco" she tried to sound happy

The Gryffindor felt him nod his head.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I know I keep asking, but when is mother coming back? I really miss her."

"Soon, darling. Now hush now and let's to sleep"

The four-year-old fell into peaceful dreams however, the same cannot be said for the Gryffindor princess as Draco's words haunted her in her restless sleep.

**xxx**

"Hermione! Hermione!" someone whispered frantically shaking her awake

"Hnnr…Draco…?" Hermione stirred in her sleep

"Hermione please. I'm scared," the boy cried silently

"What—"

And then she heard them. Voices—voices that did not belong to this household. She looked at her wand still clutched in hand and realized that it had been glowing red. _They're here._ The voices stopped and soon they heard footsteps moving under them accompanied by opening doors and creaking cabinets. There was a loud thud and the little boy jumped on Hermione's lap.

"Shh, Draco. Listen to me. Go put on your shoes and whatever clothes you can find. Quietly though." Hermione soothed the boy even though her own strength was wavering.

Draco whimpered and shook his head.

Hermione cupped his face to make him look at her, "Remember what I told you when Harry and Ron left? Well right now, those evil people are here. We have to be our own heroes right now. We have to be brave like Harry and Ron…and your mum and dad" She added hesitantly

The Slytherin stared at her with eyes wide with fear before nodding as he carefully lowered himself to the floor in search for some clothes that he may have discarded in the room.

Hermione too was up on her feet and dressed herself with whatever she could get her hands on which was rubber shoes and a cardigan. She grabbed the bag that had been hanging on her door—it was days like these that she was thankful for her paranoia that sent her obsessively packing up emergency bags. One minute later the two found themselves together again by the doorway.

Hermione picked Draco up who was now wearing one of her sweaters, as they were the only ones he could find. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms but at least he had shoes on. He tightened his hold around Hermione's neck, both of them feeling the terrified beats of their hearts.

"Alright Draco. I want you to close your eyes. No matter what you hear. Don't open them unless I tell you to. And keep as quiet as possible," Hermione instructed as she pulled the sweater's hood on his head, "It's best if we keep you hidden for now"

With one big gulp Hermione raised her wand and the door to her bedroom clicked open.

The halls were dark save for the few candles near the staircases. The Gryffindor cast a silencing charm on the creaking floorboards as she headed towards the stairs. _Get to the escape route._ Those were the instructions they were all given in case of an attack. Unfortunately, this escape route was in the ground floor where the Deatheaters were now going around searching for them. Normally this arrangement would have been just fine if the witch had noticed the warning signal the minute it activated. It would have given her the five-minute window to get herself towards the exit before any intruder could make their way in.

Hermione was halfway to the stairs when shadows danced upon it. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she backed away carefully. The shadows grew bigger and she broke into a run.

_Where do we go? We can't hide in the bedrooms we'd be sitting ducks._ The Gryffindor's courage was failing her. When she reached the opposite end of the hallway she was just about to burst into tears. Dead end. She tried the door to her right. _Locked_. She tried the door to her left. _Locked._ They didn't seem to open to _Alohamora. _She backed herself up on the wall and pressed against it.

From there she saw the solid figures of three Deatheaters appear at the end of the hallway. She thanked the dark because she knew they couldn't see her from there…not yet anyway. She watched them approach, stopping at every room to check. Ten doors down. Nine. Eight. _Where was Tonks? She was supposed to be on guard. _Seven. Six. _Any nearer they'll surely spot us._

She quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on her and Draco. _Maybe they won't see us._ Hermione watched in horror as the Deatheaters emerged from door number six, ready to move forward to the next. She gripped her wand, aiming it towards the three. _At least I go down fighting. Three...two—_

Then suddenly the wall behind her disappeared and a pair of hands clamped over her mouth and around her waist, pulling her and Draco backwards.

* * *

**A/N: **

Here's another chapter! The bad news is, this chapter kind of ended with a cliffhanger—as you might have already noticed. The good news is, I might post the next chapter tomorrow. Or the day after that. (I actually have chapters five to seven already lined up but I get too distracted by random crap to edit them)

Hope you guys don't find the pacing of the story too slow. And if you do, well, let me know :)

**&&** to Rose Granger and Adrian Cliffhunt, thanks for leaving me a message for every chapter. You guys are too nice haha.

**&** to Laser Lance 720, thank you for that insightful review.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione wanted to scream but her voice refused to come out. In front of her the wall had turned back into a solid wall. She bit down on the hand and whirled around, her wand ready to hex her attacker.

"Ouch!" a voice yelped and Hermione saw a figure sit down on the floor and cradle her hand

"Tonks!" Hermione cried relieved and rushed to the Auror's side.

"Thank Merlin you two are alive. We'll save the sentiments for later. We have to get out now"

Hermione nodded and Draco whimpered, "Hermione what's happening?"

"Shh it's alright Draco. You can open your eyes for now."

"Tonks where were you?"

"I was downstairs when the front door swung open. I was about to run out to greet whoever came in but my wand started glowing red. I knew they weren't from the order. I ran to the kitchen instead—there was another staircase there. They would've seen me if I had tried to use the main staircase"

"There's a staircase in the kitchen?"

The Auror nodded, "Remember the cabinet there that runs all the way to the ceiling? The one Molly uses to store the kitchen brooms? There's a hidden latch on the roof that pulls down a ladder"

"Where are we right now?" Hermione asked, "I didn't know there was a room beyond this wing"

"This is actually the missing wing of the noble house of black. I don't know what happened but according to Sirius, years ago, the family decided to close it off forever. Of course they didn't destroy it, they just sealed it and pretended it wasn't here"

"And the brick wall? Is that part of the magic?"

Tonks chuckled, "No, that was my doing. It's basically a spell that makes the molecules of a solid object loosen up allowing other objects to pass through it. You guys would have learned it in Hogwarts this year"

Hermione frowned at the thought of missing a whole year's worth of subjects to learn but she shook her head and focused on her priorities right now, "What do we do now Tonks? We can't go back out there"

The Auror nodded, "How many did you spot?"

"Three"

"I counted five on my way up here. They must have sent in their new recruits—pawns, I like to call them. You-know-who wouldn't send his best death eaters here"

"How did they even get in here," Hermione asked worriedly

"Did you feel the wards shift?" Tonks asked

Hermione frowned as she tried to remember, "No…just my wand—"

"Started glowing" Tonks nodded, "I didn't either. Normally we would have felt the wards shift if someone even remotely tried to tamper with it. The wands just glow when it doesn't recognize the magical signature of someone in the house"

"But that means…"

Tonks looked pale, "Someone sold us out. This house is unplottable—built like a fortress. In fact the only way to get inside is to know where it is. Those death eaters…someone told them how to get in that's why the wards didn't kick in.

The two listened closely for movements in the house. It seems the intruders have moved themselves upstairs.

"Alright, I want the two of you to follow me. But before we move on I want you to listen to me. The both of you." Tonks looked at them gravely. In all of Hermione's times with Tonks she had never seen the Auror look so serious. She handed the Gryffindor two coins.

"Portkeys?" Hermione said

"When we get out in the open we don't know how many more Death eaters are waiting outside. I want you to promise me this: No matter what happens run and _do not_ drop this coin. Keep it clutched in your hand at all times" The Auror instructed, "Run all the way towards the end of the street to the apparition point where the portkeys can activate. The charms on the house are too strong for the portkey to work here"

"It will transport you into a safe zone. It's going to be heavily protected by spells that only allow the bearer of these coins to enter. Wait for help there. Do you understand?"

"But what if—"

"Hermione, _wait_ for help—even if it takes _days._ We can't have any more on our side wandering around aimlessly"

The younger witch nodded with understanding, "What about you?"

"I have a different portkey for a different location. It's not wise to apparate all in one place. It's more noticeable. And since you're of age already, two full witches apparating somewhere will send off a suspicious amount of magical energy. They'll be able to trace us faster."

Hermione nodded and Tonks stood up to start putting up charms to help secure their path out of there. Hermione ripped the edge of her nightgown and produced two strips. She then proceed to wrap one around Draco's palm, trapping and securing the coin in it before doing the same with her left, "Draco"

The boy looked up at her, alert, "Are we going to be okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Listen, I want you to promise something. Promise that no matter what happens out there you'll listen to everything I say ok?"

"But—"

"Draco" Hermione said sternly

"Okay" the boy said quietly and Hermione picked him up again.

Tonks walked back to the two as they stood, "Alright then, get ready"

**xxx**

It was eerily quiet when they stepped out on the street—like the calm before the storm. It wasn't long before the air was filled with the thunderous sounds of Death eaters swarming. "_They were waiting for us,_" Hermione thought, as she looked frantically around. The muggles in their homes didn't seem to take notice of a dozen of murderers infesting their street.

"Tonks!" a voice called out

Hermione looked towards the voice and saw another Auror appearing.

"Shacklebolt! You're finally back!"

"No time" He said throwing a _protego_, successfully deflecting a spell about to hit the two women, "The others will be on their way soon. You two! Head to the apparition point! NOW!"

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She clutched Draco tighter and she sped towards the end of the street, with Tonks right on her heels, deflecting hexes that came their way. Halfway to the apparition point a bright white light suddenly danced it's way beside Hermione and transfigured into her former defense against the dark arts professor.

"Oh Remus" Tonks cried happily and then her face changed into the look of alarm, "Where's—"

"Relax, love. Teddy is safe with your mother," He smiled at Tonks as both of them now were helping the golden girl make it through the hordes of Deatheaters, "I brought Mad-eye with me, he's helping Shackelbolt"

Hermione's heart fluttered with hope as feet pushed desperately against the ground, willing herself to go faster. Draco started to feel heavier in her arms but this only made her clutch him tighter. They were nearing the apparition point when suddenly Draco screamed, "Hermione!"

A hex caught Hermione's leg and a huge vertical slice on her skin appeared. She toppled over from the pain, her body twisting last minute to protect the four-year-old clinging onto her for dear life. She saw Remus stupefy her attacker as Tonks ran to her.

"Hermione you have to get up," Tonks said frantically as she pushed the golden girl on to her feet. Hermione winced in pain and they began struggling towards their destination. The Gryffindor looked back at the death eaters now gaining on them. Lupin was doing his best to hold them off but it wasn't enough.

"Tonks, go help Remus, I'll be fine" Hermione croaked weakly as she pushed herself off of her.

"Hermione-!"

"Go! Before it's too late," Hermione pleaded, "Just keep them at bay long enough and I'll be fine.

The Auror looked at her with a grim expression before nodding and turning to go help her husband.

"Hermione?" Draco whimpered

"Draco, listen to me. Keep running. Don't look back and just keep heading down the street"

"NO!" the four-year-old protested

"Remember what you promised awhile ago"

"But…" the four year old started tearing up.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise" Hermione smiled

The boy backed away from her with wide eyes and nodded before breaking out into a run. Hermione watched him reach the apparition point and be whisked away by the portkey in his hand. She started walking again, her leg was getting heavier and heavier. She contemplated on just giving up and sitting there but then she thought of Draco waiting for her in the other end; she thought of Harry and Ron who are sacrificing their lives right now to save her and the whole Wizarding community and; she thought of her parents who she had to give up just so that they could live. These thoughts pushed her to go on.

She was so near now. She was just on step away from escaping when she heard the terrified screams of Nymphadora Tonks calling her name. Hermione whirled around. She saw the Mad-eye, Shackelbolt and Remus, lined up with their backs to her, keeping the Death eaters at bay. She saw Tonks stare at her with a horrified expression on her face as a rogue hex came hurtling towards her.

Hermione raise her wand but she wasn't fast enough. The spell had hit her square on her chest and she was sent backwards. Bleeding marks appeared under her nightgown as she disapparated away.

**xxx**

Pain was all Hermione Granger could feel right now as she forced herself to breathe. But something as simple as breathing was impossible because every time her chest would expand her wounds would open just a little bit wider sending fresh wave of pain to her entire body.

"Hermione!" a boy sobbed beside her, "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Di…tta-ny" Hermione murmured through half-opened eyes, "t-the b..bag.."

She could feel Draco remove the bag off of her. It was one of her purses that she had used an undetectable extension charm on. She could hear all her books and clothes and trinkets falling about as Draco frantically searched the bag for the healing potion.

With a cry of frustration the Slytherin took out his arm from the object and proceeded to tip it over and shake it, sending all Hermione's stuff flying everywhere. He stopped when a silver bottle clinked on the floor and he threw the bag aside quickly scooping up the potion.

Hermione felt relief wash over her as the little boy applied the medicine on her wounds. As to how he knew how to use that potion, she couldn't think right now. All she could think about was how tired she was and how she very much wanted to sleep. After another minute she felt all pain wash away from her replaced with a feeling of numbness as she closed her eyes.

She felt two small hands shaking her arm. She wanted to reach out and hold the owner of those hands but her body wouldn't budge. The last thing she heard as her mind faded into darkness was the cry of the four-year-old.

"Hermione, wake up!" the tiny voice begged, "Please wake up! You promised you wouldn't leave me, you promised!"

* * *

**A/N: Here's my promised update. **I posted two chapters today (yay)—ok, actually it was just one chapter that I split into two because it made no sense to put them together. You'll see why. So yay, bonus-ish update...?

**&** To "**Guest-Who-Guessed-Snape**" Darn it, why didn't I think of Snape...


	7. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy had never felt more alone in his life as he sat, his head on his knees, in the cold, dark cave. He lifted his head and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. It's been eight hours and Hermione Granger still hasn't woken up.

The sun was starting to set and soon he wouldn't be able to see. The little boy stood up, his pajamas and sweater now drenched in dirt, as he walked over to the mess that he made when he was trying to get the potion. He went to search for something that would make his night more tolerable.

The first thing he got was a sweater. Along with the things Hermione had packed for him was the Weasley sweater that Molly gave him despite it not being Christmas. Draco pulled the green knit over his head and patted the D that was stitched on the front.

Next he went to search for something to eat but was frustrated when he was faced with canned food—something he wasn't entirely sure about. He never had canned food back home so he didn't know exactly what they were. He wrinkled his nose and put it back down. It was in the middle of searching for something else to eat did he come across an interesting book. _Survival_ _101, _it read.

_"Survival?"_ Draco asked himself as he reached for the book, "_Survival for what__?"_

The little boy walked to the edge of the cave as he began to read using the remaining light of the sunset. A dense forest sat in front of him. _"Muggles are so silly. Why would they want to live outside if they already have a house?"_

The Slytherin forgot his hunger momentarily as he giggled at what he was reading. He was about to put the book down when something caught his attention: _How to make a fire_. Draco frowned at what he read, "_Rub two sticks together?" _Somehow he doubted that'd work. He closed the book and looked back into the dark cave, _"I guess I'll try it. What do I have to lose?"_ And with that the Slytherin marched back into the cave and went right to work.

He started with gathering materials, which consisted of sticks, stones and dried leaves. At first he just carried whatever fit into his hand as he went back and forth from the cave. But it was taking him too long so he grabbed the now empty extendable bag and started dumping his finds in it—this was the easy part he soon realized.

Draco found out how hard it was to be a muggle and he vowed never to live like one—although he wasn't quite sure if that was the real lesson behind this. He had already built the makeshift fire pit and was now furiously rubbing the two sticks together. _Come on, light up you stupid stick!" _The four-year-old thought furiously as his little hands worked as hard it could.

He dropped the sticks in frustration as he felt their rough skin scratch his hands. He looked at them frowning at the blisters that were forming. He rubbed them together, it was getting cold and he was not about to let Hermione sleep through that kind of discomfort. He picked up the sticks and started his fire-making again. _Come on, come on, come on!_

Suddenly a tiny orange spark appeared and a thin wisp of smoke rose out of it. Draco quickly leaned down and blew on the spark trying to make fire spread and soon the pit was burning, illuminating the entire cave. The four-year-old jumped for joy and kissed the muggle book, _Thank you!"_

"Hermione look I made a fire!" Draco whirled around to face the Gryffindor. His smile disappeared as he remembered the state she was in.

Sighing, he grabbed one of Hermione's clean sweaters and placed it over his guardian. He then proceeded to lie down beside her, resting his cheek on her heart. He was too exhausted to eat now even if there _was_ something edible in the Gryffindor's bag. He decided he would go find something to eat tomorrow, but for now he contented himself with Hermione's warmth as he let her heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**xxx**

The next day Draco woke up to disappointment as he found the witch still sleeping but he couldn't sulk for long because hunger took over his body. The fire had gone out and he would have to restart it later but for now he decided to take the book again and look up for what he could eat.

He decided fruit would be the easiest to get—_and the least gross_, He thought with a shudder. He had skipped an entire chapter about killing rabbits and deer for food. . He ventured as far out of the cave as he dared comparing the trees and plants he saw to the book. He finally stopped in front the tree whose boughs were bowing by the weight of its fruits. The book had said that those were *mangoes. He looked up and gulped. _Do I have to climb **that?**_

Draco slung the bag around his shoulders and approached the tree with determination. It wasn't impossible to climb as it was pretty low but Draco was only four and had never had experience doing anything so muggle. He took a running start and the jumped and clung to the tree, his arms and legs wrapping around it only to fall back on the ground. He stood up and hoisted himself again, this time getting a better grip. He grunted and groaned as he tried to pull himself up. His exposed skin scratching against the bark, leaving tiny cuts.

He landed on his bum with a soft thud once more. He looked up forlornly at the tree. He laid on his back as he stared up at the fruits that were too hard to reach. _Please Wizard God, If you give me one fruit today I won't be mean to Dobby ever again._ The four-year-old waited for a sign that his "god" had heard him but the fruits stayed where it was—far away from him. Suddenly a furry rabbit hops his way to Draco and rests just a few inches away from his head. Draco propped himself up on his elbows to look at the creature.

"I could always eat you" He talked to the animal. The rabbit's ears perked up as it looked at the wizard. Draco sighed because he knew there was no way he was going to eat a rabbit—even if he _was_ really hungry. And with that the little boy stood up once again, preparing for another attempt up the tree. It was either get up there or die of starvation. _I miss my house elf. _The four year old thought miserably as he hoisted himself up to the lowest branch.

It took him a whole day to get up there. Draco laughed at his victory as he proceeded to pluck out the yellow fruit and dumping it in his bag. When he was done he secured the bag shut and patted it. "_Well that was easy,"_ he thought to himself as he looked down, "_Now…how to get down from here"_

**xxx**

Draco aligned the fruit carefully on the ground and counted seven. He picked up one and stared at it.

"Well how am I supposed to eat this?" he wondered out loud in frustration. He had remembered his mother feeding him this but when she gave it, it was already sliced up into perfect little cubes on a plate. He brought it to his lips and licked the skin. His face scrunched up in disgust and he rubbed his tongue on his sleeve. "Maybe if I get this gross thing off"

Draco's fingers started to dig through the soft skin of the fruit. He smiled as the fruit's sweet juice flowed out of it and caught it with his mouth. His stomach seemed pleased. He quickly shredded the rest of the skin off and bit into the soft flesh of the fruit. He was eating like, what his mother would call, an undignified slob, but he didn't care. He only cared that he was hungry and that he finally had something to eat. He ate about three and decided to save the rest for some other time.

After licking all his fingers he threw the fruit remains in the fire and huddled beside Hermione once more.

**xxx**

Hermione woke up in a cave. It was dark outside. The only light in there was the soft, orange glow the fire made. _Where am I?_ She felt quite peaceful in this state until her memory came flooding in. She moved her body and she felt something on top of her stir.

"Hermione!" a boy cried, "you're awake"

Hermione winced as she tried to sit herself up with Draco's weight on her. Her muscles were still sore from when she fell over running away from the death eaters.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry for frightening you" She enclosed the young boy in her arms, "Shh, it's alright now. I'm here"

The little boy began to cry, "I didn't know what to do Hermione! I had to rub sticks and climb trees and all I've eaten are fruits.

_"What on earth is he talking about?" _The Gryffindor thought, "_Rub sticks? Climb trees?"_

"Draco, I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what happened" Hermione said firmly grasping his shoulders.

"Well," The four year-old answered, "You were sleeping for three days and-"

"Three days?!" Hermione exclaimed

The Slytherin nodded at her, "And I had to make fire out of rubbing two sticks, climb a tree to find food, I have cuts on my hand and face, this sweater is itchy and I just want to go home"

The Gryffindor smiled at the sweater that Draco opted to wear and then frowned in confusion when she just realized what the boy had said._  
_

"You _climbed_ a tree and made a fire?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Where'd you learn how to do _that?"_

"I read it," Draco said sniffing, "In your muggle book"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the Slytherin as she tried to imagine him gallivanting around the forest the nice old-fashioned muggle way. Before she could stop herself, she burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me," The boy wailed miserably, becoming visibly upset

"Oh I'm sorry Draco," Hermione cooed, "I just remembered something"

The four-year-old was not pleased.

"You must be the smartest little boy I know," Hermione finished.

That seemed to brighten the Slytherin up as he beamed at her, "That's what my mother always tells me"

"_Oh I'm sure she does" _Hermione rolled her eyes inside her head

The two fell into silence.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What are we going to do now?"

The Gryffindor remained silent then she stood up and whipped out her wand. She transfigured the dirty sweaters into blankets and turned them into the forts she would make for Draco. The little boy's face brightened with recognition as they both settled themselves in it, "We wait. Remember what Tonks' said? We wait"

She felt Draco nod.

"Draco, when did you learn how to use healing potions like that?" Hermione asked remembering how Draco successfully administered dittany on her.

The boy shrugged up at her, "I used to heal mother a lot. Father hurts her sometimes. She used the same potion. I just didn't know it was called that. But I know what it is when I see it."

In all their time together Draco hadn't said much about his parents and whenever he did it's always _mother, this _and _mother, that_. Now that he has, the Gryffindor was left wanting to know more about how they had been like in Draco's four-year-old memories.

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"No, he just yelled at me a lot. I think he hates me"

"Why do you think that?"

"He says I can't do anything right. He says I can't even hate muggles properly. I just don't understand what's so wrong with them sometimes but I just agree with father because I don't want him to hate me.

Hermione frowned and remained silent and the four-year-old continued on.

"But father wasn't always like that. I can still remember when I was three and he would play with me all the time and take me out for ice cream," the Slytherin said, "But then one day his scar started hurting again"

"His scar?" Hermione said as he thought about a certain scar that plagued her best friend's life.

"A big ugly snake on his left arm" Draco said with disgust, "After that he started being mean to us. He told me to grow up and be a man. I told him I was trying but I'm only four you see. Then mother tries to talk to him but he hits her instead. But mother says not to be angry and that father was only doing that because he was afraid"

"What was he so afraid of?" Hermione asked softly even though she knew the answer to that. When you-know-who disappeared, the death eaters knew that he wasn't gone.

For some reason their scars still tingled. It wasn't until three years later when there had been reports from Azkaban saying that Bellatrix LeStrange was declaring that she _had_ to leave because the Dark Lord was calling. Hermione later figured it had to be around that time when You-Know-Who was trying to look for a host to latch himself onto. She guessed none of his death eaters came for him because he ended up with Professor Quirell instead.

"Mummy says that one day a bad man would come to us. And Father is afraid that he'll take us away"

Hermione rested her cheek on his head.

She was beginning to understand the burden of the pureblood. And although she can't quite figure out Lucius right now, she came to terms with Draco. He was caught between the choices that his father and society made for him-a choice whose consequences he had to bear. He was branded a death eater the minute he was born. It made sense, Hermione decided grudgingly, that Lucius brainwashed him to hate anything less than a pureblood to fit the role perfectly.

_But still_, Hermione thought, _What kind of sick, twisted person would instill hate on a child?_

"Hermione. Do you think I can be brave like Harry and Ron?"

"You already are. You're bravest little boy I have ever met and I can't thank you enough for saving me" Hermione said kissing his forehead

Draco smiled up at her and buried his head in the crook of her neck, "I love you Hermione"

Now to a four year old those three words might have meant the way sons loved their mothers—the kind of love a normal four-year-old knew about.

But as the golden girl replied, "I love you too, Draco." She wasn't sure if she had meant it the same way he had. Her heart grew heavy as she thought about the day that he would have to be turned back into the seventeen year old Slytherin. _Would he still remember me? Would he still even like me?_

* * *

**A/N: ***I know there aren't mango trees in European forests. I just needed a fruit that grew on trees, I love mangos, and I just watched the "Bear Necessities" scene from Jungle Book again when I wrote that part.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! This is the last chapter where the four-year-old Draco Malfoy will be mentioned in such detail—just needed to solidify his character one last time. (You know, because he's turning back soon—which I am _dreading _to write about.)

**Bonus info**: The next chapter is actually where this story finally catches up with the events of the seventh book, so yay. Finally made it. After **six** chapters.

So anyway, this is me saying goodbye for...a week? two weeks? My conscience is telling me to stop procrastinating and start doing my projects...I hate my conscience sometimes.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione watched Draco playing by the entrance of the cave. '_When has she started feeling that way anyway?'_ she wondered to herself. Sometimes she'd think that she only liked his four-year-old self but the longer she stayed with him, the more she became quite unsure.

She was about to delve deeper into her emotions when she felt it: a ripple in the magic around her. She grabbed her wand and cautiously walked towards the entrance of the cave with shaky feet. The Gryffindor called out to Draco who promptly stopped what he was doing and went to stand beside her.

Hermione held his hand tight. Something was wrong, she could feel it and she knew Draco did too because he moved closer to her. It was as if the world had gone quiet—she couldn't even hear the birds and the crickets that had accompanied their lonely nights.

She whispered an *Aura spell to detect any life presence in the vicinity. Three strands of silver smoke seeped out of her wand. Two of them slithered its way deep into the forest but those did not bother the Gryffindor just yet. Instead her eyes watched the third silver strand of smoke fall gracefully by her feet before moving behind her. She whirled around in panic.

"Hello, love" a man smiled devilishly.

Hermione could feel her blood drain out of her. But this was no time to panic. She cast a quick hex at the man and the next thing she knew she was running for her life with Draco in her arms.

She dove right into the forest and at that minute she wished she had paid more attention to the other strands of smoke that were warning her as two more snatchers had appeared behind the darkening trees. _How did they break in? It's like they're always one step ahead of us._ Hermione thought in desperation, _We'll never outrun them—_

A chain caught her legs that sent her toppling over with Draco falling a few feet away from her. She quickly raised her wand and casted a glamour spell, before her hands were chained down too. Draco looked back at her with horror, his hair and eyes turned brown making him look as forgettable as possible.

"Lookie what we got here. It's the mudblood herself" a thin snatcher sneered at her.

"How would you know?" Hermione spat at them

"Feisty one, this is. You're all over the wanted list lass. Got your picture" another one with an eye-patch laughed

"Shut up you two" the leader of the three snarled, "Just bind her nice and tight. We'll dine in galleons tonight"

"Just our luck, eh boss? We caught the complete set," the skinny one said gleefully

"Complete set?" Hermione was too afraid to ask

"Haven't you heard? We've got Potter and his blood-traitor of a sidekick. Aren't you happy lass? Reunited once again" the boss laughed cruelly

Hermione glared at them through her tears

"Hey boss, what about this one?" the eye-patched snatcher said poking Draco with his grimy finger

"Don't touch him!" the Gryffindor hissed

"Is he yours?," the boss sneered, "A mudblood offspring. How quaint. A little extra galleons won't do no harm. Bring him too."

"So what now? Are you going to take me to the ministry and have me tried?" Hermione sneered.

The boss's smile sent shivers up Hermione's spine. He leaned in and whispered, "Oh no love. You're much too special for that.

**xxx**

When the snatcher said Hermione was special the muggle-born did not imagine it to mean a one-way ticket to Bellatrix LeStrange as she and her captors appeared inside the Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione this is—" Draco started to whisper to her but she quickly brought her finger to her lips as if to say, _keep quiet. Don't say a word._

The four-year-old nodded with wide, frightened eyes and Hermione hoped he understood how important that instruction was. She assumed he did as he kept his eyes down and stayed as close to Hermione as their captors would allow him to. The snatchers pushed them towards the drawing room. Hermione felt all hope of survival leave her.

There in the room stood Bellatrix LeStrange in all her crazy, mangled glory as she grasped Harry's face in her hand as if trying to get a good look. Only it wasn't Harry…or it was, but it didn't look like him. Hermione met the eyes of Ronald Weasley and he gave her a look that said that she was the last person he wanted to see in this place.

"Madame LeStrange," The boss snatcher bowed

"You're late" she barked out without turning around, "At least your other team had the decency to show up on time to deliver…_this" _She said as she bore here eyes into Harry's.

"Forgive me, Madame LeStrange. But you might find our reason for our tardiness quite satisfactory"

Bellatrix let go of Harry's face and he crumpled to the floor, finally turning towards the newcomers. She stalked towards the golden girl with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ah yes, the mudblood," Her eyes flicked to the movement of a little boy pressing his body up closer to the Gryffindor, "And what's this? Is this yours? _Disgusting._ No matter. More fun for me"

The witch cackled before steering her attention on the Snatcher, "You!" She hissed, "You said that this _boy_ was Harry Potter"

"He is!"

"What's wrong with his face? I don't remember that Potter boy being this hideous. I can't allow mistakes to happen with it comes to our Lord"

"Well, he was with the red-head. I assumed they travelled together." The boss had the audacity to be smug

Bellatrix stared at the snatcher for the longest time and then broke out into a smile that sent Hermione goose bumps all over her arm, "Wormtail! Bring those two to the dungeon. Here's your gold. You may leave."

A rat of a man scurried into the room ready to grab the two boys when the boss snatcher spoke up.

"No way. We caught Potter, we want the glory"

Bellatrix whirled around with a crazed look in her eyes. The next thing Hermione knew the snatcher had been sent flying out of the Manor along with his two minions. Bellatrix laughed with glee. Hermione took this time to look around the rest of the room. That's when she noticed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing in the corner. Both of them looked tired and weary as if they had been mourning—mourning for the son they thought had died and was now missing.

Bellatrix' laugh was cut short as she leered at Hermione's direction.

"What…what is that…" She said slowly coming nearer

Hermione braced herself only to realize in horror that Bellatrix wasn't looking at her. She was looking at the four-year-old hanging onto her. The spell was wearing off and the unmistakable platinum blonde hair and silver eyes of the Malfoy genes were starting to show.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in recognition.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She screeched at Hermione

"Draco?" Narcissa said as if in a trance, "Draco! DRACO!"

Draco looked up for the first time since he entered the room, alerted by the sound of his mother's voice. He found her looking at him with tears in her eyes, "MUMMY!"

Narcissa broke free from Lucius' grip from across the room and ran frantically towards her son. Draco tried to run towards his mother only to be stopped by the chains that bound him. Bellatrix staggered backwards surprised to see her nephew alive and _well._ Lucius looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Oh darling, where have you been love" Narcissa sobbed as she scooped her son up in her arms, unbinding the chains.

"I've missed you mother" Draco sobbing as well

"Shh. It's alright. It's alright now. I've missed you too little dragon," the Malfoy matriarch cooed

"I thought you forgot about me and that you weren't coming back," the four-year-old cried

"Coming back?" Narcissa pulled back from their hug to look at her son in the eyes. By this time Lucius had found his way towards his family and he put his hand on his wife's shoulder

The Slytherin nodded, "Hermione said that you and father had to go away for a while and that I had to stay with them until you came back and—" Draco stopped himself as he noticed his father's presence. He quickly straightened himself up and stood up straight trying to stop his tears that were already falling, "Good evening, Sir" the little boy greeted.

Lord Malfoy looked down at his son with a penetrating stare.

"Lucius…" Narcissa pleaded softly as she watched her son

Lucius held his hand up to signal Lady Malfoy to silence. He then approached the boy and reached a hand out. The boy flinched and closed his eyes as if preparing for punishment. But instead Draco did not feel pain, he felt two strong arms lift him up and envelop him in a hug.

Draco's little body froze as it came into contact with such a compassionate gesture from Lucius. It had been a long time since he received affection from his father and soon the little boy clung onto his father a little bit tighter.

Bellatrix watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of her. And then she screamed. Her horrid voice echoed through the wall of the manor, "WORMTAIL. TAKE THOSE TWO TO THE DUNGEON. LEAVE THE MUDBLOOD"

Wormtail hurriedly grabbed the two boys and dragged them into the depths of the manor. The last that could be heard of them were their screams calling out to the Gryffindor.

**xxx**

"Mummy" Narcissa heard Draco whisper to her, "Why is she hurting, Hermione? She really didn't do anything wrong. She really did take care of me"

The Malfoy family had quickly resumed their position at the corner of the room at Bellatrix's outburst. The Malfoy patriarch's grip on his wife grew tighter as they watched the muggle-born getting tortured. Narcissa hushed Draco for fear that her crazed sister would turn on them. She would not jeopardize her son's second chance at life.

"I'm only asking you one last time, TELL ME THE TRUTH" Bellatrix spat at the Gryffindor.

"Please, please" Hermione whimpered, "I already told you. The Aurors found him when they were scouting. They brought him back to the headquarters and we healed him. We were supposed to feed him Veritaserum but Tonks accidentally gave him an age potion"

"LIES" The Deatheater bellowed, "That couldn't have happened. You never _found_ him. YOU WERE THE ONES WHO HELPED HIM ESCAPE WEREN'T YOU? HE WAS ALWAYS WORKING WITH YOU, MY TRAITOR OF A NEPHEW. _CRUCIO"_

Hermione screamed, "Please, please. We really did find him"

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. You couldn't have found him. Because the Draco Malfoy that I knew _died_, " Bellatrix said, "I should know because I _left_ him to _die_."

Narcissa gasped, "Bellatrix? _You_?"

The crazy witched left her muggle-born prey to face her sister again. She spoke with a sneer, "Yes Cissy dear. Oh it had been _slow and painful_. Who do you think gave him to the dark lord?"

"You…you can't…"

"Ah, but you see, _dear sister,_ I already did"

"Why?" Narcissa whimpered, "How…how could you? He's my son!"

"Because the Dark Lord wishes it. And anything he wishes is my command. You should be glad I had gotten rid of your Draco dearest. He was nothing but a failure, a disgrace, an embarrassment to the family!," Bellatrix raved furiously as she pressed her face near Narcissa's, "He couldn't even kill a wizard that was already defenseless and begging for his life. He deserved to die—"

Narcissa slapped her sister, "You'll regret the day you laid your hands on my son" She then whipped out her wand and pointed it at the crazy witch, "Leave my house"

Bellatrix smiled an eerie smile as she licked the blood of her lips, "You wouldn't dare Cissy. I'm your _sister_."

"I only have one sister," The Malfoy Matriarch said coldly, "Who, thanks to you and mother, I might never see again"

Bellatrix LeStrange looked furious and then she cackled maniacally, "Oh sister dear. You actually think I care? You're just as good as dead now." The Deatheater looked sideways at the little boy who was still clinging onto his father and this did not escape Narcissa's notice as she shuffled in front of him to protect him.

"Have it your way then," Bellatrix sneered as she sent two stunning spells so fast that Narcissa had no time to react. The lord and the lady of the manor were sent flying back leaving a cowering little boy in his father's arms. Bellatrix pried him away by yanking his arm up.

"Oh little dragon, do you want to come play with your Aunt Bellatrix, " she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Draco shook his head and whimpered.

Bellatrix laughed, "You were never any fun anyway. No matter, I'm sure your dear Ms. Hermione wants to play"

She dragged the little boy towards the center of the room and propped him right beside the tortured muggle-born. Draco made a move to touch her but Bellatrix shot him with a spell than glued him to his place.

"Now, now Draco. No touching, just look," Bellatrix mock scolded her nephew, sending another spell his way. Then suddenly the four-year-old couldn't bring himself to look away, let alone blink.

Bellatrix crouched beside the Gryffindor and took out her pocketknife, "This game is simple really. There's only one rule. If she screams, she dies," and with that she drove the knife into her skin and Draco watched as the first drop of blood fell.

"Stop it," he whispered as he watched his guardian convulse with pain.

M-U-D Bellatrix carved.

"Please!" Draco said louder

B-L-O.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and she smiled at him as if to say that it's going to be okay.

O-D. A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

"STOP!"

**xxx**

The whole manor was shaking and was filled with the defeaning sound of glass being shattered and wooden floors and doors cracking. Hermione struggled to flip herself to her side, bringing a hand up to her face to protect it from any stray glass falling. She watched the little boy sitting there with his eyes shut tight and curled tightly into fists.

Draco Malfoy was experiencing accidental magic.

Even Bellatrix had momentarily forgotten what she had been doing as she looked over to her nephew, "Who knew that pathetic little Draco was capable of this" She laughed at her own discovery.

Hermione took this opportunity to crawl towards the obviously upset little boy. Bellatrix turned her attention back to the muggle-born and stepped on her mutilated arm holding her in place, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You sneaky little mudblood! Where do you thinking you're going?"

Tears spilled from the gryffindor's eyes as more pain shot up her body. Then the chandelier above them started swaying dangerously. Bellatrix laughed as she watched it tether dangerously above them. "On second thought. Go ahead, save the blood traitor," she said as she removed her foot from the muggle-born and stood back to watch.

Hermione did not hesitate to do exactly what Deatheater mocked her to do. She resumed her feeble attempts to reach the boy before it was too late. She got herself back on her belly and started crawling once more. She ignored every stab of pain each time she pushed herself off the floor. The chandelier above gave a terrifying groan.

"Draco," Hermione pleaded as she continued to crawl towards him, "It's okay now. Everything's okay now, please stop."

But the boy could not hear her. The chandelier groaned again.

"Draco, I'm alright now, see? You don't have to be scared or angry anymore ple—"

Hermione looked up just in time to see the chandelier snap off from its place and come crashing down. She used her remaining strength to lunge herself on top of Draco and cried out as her body reminded her of her injuries. She waited for her end to come.

But the end never came. She opened her eyes and saw Draco fast asleep in her arms. She looked up and saw the chandelier just hanging mere inches away from her.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed

The Gryffindor followed the Deatheater's gaze and came upon Lady Malfoy propped up against the wall, fighting off the remaining stunning spell in her body. She flicked her wand again and the chandelier burst into fine ash, clouding the entire room with black dust.

"CISSY YOU'RE DEAD. YOU'RE DEAD. YOU'RE DE—" Bellatrix's voice was cut short only to be followed by a loud thud. Hermione coughed through the ash and waited for the air to clear. The first thing she saw was the frozen body of Bellatrix LeStrange crumpled against the fireplace. She looked up at Narcissa Malfoy and watched to see what she would do next. The Gryffindor breathed a sigh of relief as she pocketed her hand once more and gave the muggle-born a tight smile. But this victory was short lived as the little boy in Hermione's arms started screaming.

**xxx**

"What's happening?" Narcissa asked as she rushed to her son's side. Draco's body was now stretched out on the ground as if he had been petrified. In fact, the only indication that he hadn't been petrified was the blood-curling scream that was still coming out from him.

"He's changing" Hermione whispered in horror

"What? What does that mean?" Narcissa

"It means he's changing back to his original age"

"Why is he in so much pain," Lady Malfoy whimpered

"We need a sleeping draught! Please Mrs. Malfoy, a sleeping draught!" Hermione snapped the Lady of the Manor out of her trance. Narcissa's lips tightened.

"Finney!"

A house-elf popped next to Narcissa and bowed down to her.

"Fetch me a bottle of sleeping draught" she instructed, "Quickly, now."

The elf popped out and back in less than five seconds. Hermione hurriedly took the bottle from Narcissa and forced down the content into Draco's throat. She didn't even pay any attention as Narcissa whispered yet another instruction to the elf before turning back to her and her son.

At first he resisted the potion but Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth until he choked it all down. After a few minutes he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"Ms. Granger, please tell me what's happening to my son."

"You already know that he was de-aged by a potion. Normally we use antidotes for ageing potions. These antidotes help whoever drinks it transform back without any discomfort. The drinker would be placed in a heavy sleep and the transformation would take a day" the muggle-born explained.

Narcissa waited for the muggle-born to continue.

"Draco…when he transformed into a four-year-old his magical abilities did not. He might have forgotten about them but it's still there. My guess is that he released too much magic tonight—magic that his four-year-old body could not take and as a consequence he's being forced to change back. _The hard way_. He's changing too fast. A whole day's worth of transformation is being rushed into a couple of hours."

Narcissa swallowed hard and Hermione quickly comforted her by adding, "He'll be alright as long as we keep him sedated like this."

Hermione watched as the Malfoy Matriarch nodded her head unable to take her eyes away from her son. She guessed she couldn't hate the woman when her only true crime was loving her son. The thundering sound of footsteps was heard behind the Gryffindor followed by a crack.

"Mistress, I have brought who you've asked for."

"Hermione!" the boy-who-lived suddenly appeared in front of her, "Are you okay?" And then he noticed the Narcissa sitting peacefully with her son, "What's going on?"

"Relax Harry, they are not our enemies," Hermione said calmly as she let her gaze fall back to Draco.

"Bloody hell. Is she dead?" Ron said as he poked Bellatrix who was still lying with her eyes wide open. Her eyes twitched and Ron jumped back, "That would be a no."

"Cissa," Lucius Malfoy called weakly from the other end of the room as he tried to get back up. It was a lot harder to fight the spell off of him without his wand.

"Oh Lucius! I'm sorry I forgot," Narcissa jumped up and she rennervated her husband and helped him up.

Lucius stood up to his full height. His presence really was intimidating even in his weakened form.

"Stay ba—" Ron started to say.

"Really Mr. Weasley? You're challenging me without a wand?" Lucius sneer as cut short as he winced. He clasped at his dark mark, "Cissa, they have to go."

"Don't worry we weren't planning on staying," Harry retorted.

"That portkey in your pocket won't work in here," the Lord of the Manor drawled out.

"How did you—"

"You are in my home. I know everything. I can feel every magic that's coursing through these halls right now," he replied smugly. "Take the house-elf. Finney!"

A loud crack, "Yes, master?"

"Apparate our…guests," Lucius tested the word, "to wherever their portkey was supposed to lead them."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't," Lucius smirked as he took his wife's wand which she willingly gave. Harry and Ron immediately stood in front of the group. He flicked it and a chest came flying out of the wall and landed near his feet. He flicked the wand again and the chest opened to reveal wands. One final flick of his wife's wand and the chest was sent skidding across the room towards the trio.

"What is this?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the chest

"I'd feel a lot safer if the Chosen One was aware what wands were," Lucius sneered at the boy.

Harry stared hard at the Deatheater before slowly nodding his head and gathering three wands for him, Hermione and Ron. He then proceeded to stand beside his best friends and gave the portkey to the house-elf waiting for them.

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione questioned the older Malfoy.

"That is none of your concern, Ms. Granger."

"Lucius…you…bastard…" Bellatrix said through her teeth.

Everyone looked at the witch in panic but sighed with relief as they saw her still very much bounded. Lucius stalked over to Bellatrix and pointed his wand at her.

"You know, I never did like you," He smirked.

"What are you—"

"Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. " Lucius said with much satisfaction in his voice. Lord Malfoy raised his wand once more, "Obliviate." He watched the body of Bellatrix LeStrange go limp before he turned back to the group, "That should take care of her memories today. Now where were we?"

"Really Lucius?" His wife shot him a look, "Now is hardly the time."

"I've waited so long to do that Cissa."

"Erm…can we please leave now?" Ron Weasley spoke up in impatience.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed at him. _They were at the mercy of bloody deatheathers._

"It's quite alright, Ms. Granger" Narcissa offered a tight smile, "He's right. You best be off but before that I have one last request to ask of you even though I am not in the position to do so"

The Gryffindor nodded her head slowly.

"Please take Draco with you. The Dark Lord cannot know that he is alive and well. He'll kill him."

Hermione exchanged looks with her best friend who nodded in agreement. Harry stepped forward and lifted the now eight-year-old into his arms. The Gryffindor Princess waited for her best friend to fall back in his place beside her.

"One more thing," Narcissa said as she stepped away from her husband's side to approach the Gryffindor witch, carefully taking her hand into hers. Hermione flinched at the contact but did not pull away as the Malfoy Matriarch put a small vial in her hand and closed her fingers around it, "Before Draco disappeared he told me to take care of this. Please give it back to him when he wakes up."

The muggle-born tightened her grip on the vial and nodded her head. With one last smile, Lady Malfoy stood back and watched her only son be ripped away from her yet again.

* * *

**A/N: *Aura spell. I got this from S****kyrim (Aura Whisper) except that I changed how it worked.**

**I know I said that I was going to be gone to do my projects but it's april four where I am and today is my birthday and I don't really feel like doing anything school related (haha when do I ever feel like doing anything school related.) So I decided to write this chapter while I wait for my birthday dinner yay. Hope you liked it!**

**&& Thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed the last two chapters.**

**& To HallowRain8587 _Apples!_ Why didn't I think of that hahaha what is wrong with me.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Hermione you should get some rest," the boy-who-lived spoke softly from the doorway. The witch shook her head.

Finney had transported them to the Shell Cottage and then promptly left to go home to his masters. Usually Bill and Fleur lived here but for now it was empty due to the fact that the Weasleys were all situated at the burrow, save for Ron and Ginny. Now it was just another safe house for the order.

"Hermione…"

"Harry, really. I'm alright, you and Ron should be the one to rest. I'm fine here." The witch said in a tone that told the green-eyed boy that this discussion was over.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione smiled at her best friend, "Go, Harry. We'll talk in the morning"

Harry lingered for a few more moments as he studied the witch. Ever since they landed on Bill's, Hermione hasn't moved from her spot beside Draco despite his and Ron's urgings for her to get some sleep. The witch kept refusing saying that she won't rest until she sees the blonde wake up.

"Well, goodnight then," Harry said, "If you need anything, feel free to wake me up"

"Goodnight" Hermione offered another smile.

As Harry's footsteps grew fainter, Hermione turned back once more at the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy. The truth was she was afraid. She was afraid that when he woke up he would look at her with hateful eyes and she wasn't prepared for him to look at her like that again just yet. The Gryffindor studied the Slytherin who was now at age fourteen.

The witch smiled at him. He looked so peaceful, almost like an angel with his soft glowing hair. She remembered _this_ Draco back in their fourth year. She remembered herself blushing furiously as she saw him at the Yule ball. That had been the first time she might have realized how attractive he was—he and his dark formal clothes that contrasted perfectly from his pale skin. Hermione brushed his hair away from his face, _If only you weren't such a bloody ferret. Maybe I would have even liked you then._"

Her gaze moved to his arm—his dark mark was missing. She figured it would reappear when he turned sixteen, just like how his wand had reappeared in his hands when he turned eleven. Hermione had tried to pry his wand off so she could put it on his bedside table but true to Tonk's word, it would not budge.

Hermione sighed as she sat on the chair beside the Slytherin's bed. She curled herself up into a ball and rested her head on her knees, keeping her eyes on the Death eater. Just a few more hours and he would be back and the Gryffindor would have to prepare her heart for whatever will happen then.

**xxx**

Hermione woke up to an empty bed. _Oh no, I must've fallen asleep._

"Draco?" She shot up in panic as she scanned the room. There was no sign of the Slytherin. _Well, he hasn't killed me. That's a good sign right?_

She quickly got up on her feet and searched the house quietly. She was careful around Harry and Ron's rooms not wanting to wake them up.

"Where could he be?"

The Gryffindor was beginning to worry. She had found herself downstairs in the kitchen and there was still no trace of Draco. She was about to give up and succumb to her temptation to wake up Harry and Ron when she glanced out the window.

There, sitting on the sand, was the silhouette of the Slytherin, his platinum blonde hair gleaming against the moonlight. The muggle-born made her way out of the house, towards Draco.

"Mudblood," Draco said softly as Hermione reached him

Hermione froze, her heart falling. Maybe he _had_ forgotten about her and was now back to hating her. She swallowed her heartbreak and began to retort when Draco grabbed her arm and forced her to sit beside him.

"What are you—"

"This was the last thing I remember," he said as he caressed her arm, gently running his fingers across her scar.

The muggle-born chose to remain silent as she watched the Death eater carefully.

"This is real right?" The Slytherin said, his fingers ceasing its movements, "I haven't gone crazy?"

"No, you're not crazy"

Draco let go of Hermione's arm abruptly, stood up and quickly walked back into the house. The witch jumped to her feet and followed him.

"Draco!" She called but the Slytherin did not stop nor look back. Hermione kept running after him afraid of what he'll do. She sighed with relief as he saw him walk past Harry and Ron's room in peace and disappeared behind the door to his own room. Hermione followed him in and cast a quick silencing spell to not disturb her sleeping best friends.

"Draco?" Hermione called softly

The Death eater stopped. He stood facing his bed.

The muggle-born gathered all her courage and approached him.

"Draco ple-"

Without warning the Death eater whirled around and pointed his wand at her, pressing it against her neck. He backed her up until she was pinned against the door. Their noses were just inches away from each other, his angry silver eyes bore down on her.

"Stop calling me Draco!" he hissed at her. Hermione tried maneuver herself away but the Death eater only pressed his wand deeper.

"I know you're angry. You have every right to be-"

"Of course I'm angry," Draco snarled, "I wake up and nothing makes sense. My own aunt tried to murder me and my enemies take care of me?"

His eyes grew two shades darker now and Hermione felt afraid for the first time in the long months she had spent with Draco.

"Draco please...you're scaring me" The muggle-born whispered

The Death eater froze as he realized what he was doing. He lowered his wand and stepped back a few inches. He kept his eyes strained on the floor waiting for the witch to slip out the door but instead he was shocked as she stepped towards him instead.

"You don't have to be afraid. You don't have to fight what's happened to you"

"How _dare_ you pity me?" He accused her angrily, "You...you..."

"Mudblood?" Hermione snapped raising her voice for the first time that night, "That's what you wanted to say right? Then go ahead and say it," The Gryffindor challenged him.

Draco looked at her in horror.

"Say it!" Hermione hissed this time mustering all her anger as she used both of her hands to shove him back.

The Death eater barely flinched at her actions. He looked at her with pained eyes before he seated himself on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"I can't. I can't." He whispered hoarsely to himself, "Why can't I?"

Hermione gulped back her tears. She wasn't about to give up on him now—not after everything she's been through with him. She watched his shoulders shudder and she knew he was crying.

"Draco, look at me" the Gryffindor said softly as she knelt in front of him. The Death eater didn't budge.

"Draco," Hermione said firmly as she forced him to look at her by cupping his cheek by one hand each. He flinched but did not move away.

"It's going to be alright," Hermione smiled at him as she wiped his tears with her thumbs.

"Stop being so bloody nice to me" he argued half-heartedly

"Okay"

"I hate you"

"I'm sure you do"

"And you're supposed to hate me."

"And yet I don't" _Quite the opposite actually, _the Gryffindor added to herself.

"But I was horrible to you"

"Yes, you were an insufferable, little ferret"

"I called you names"

"Bucktooth, know-it-all, bookworm and mudblood. Yes, I remember."

"I am your enemy"

"That's true. You always foil all our plans."

"Then why don't you hate me?" Draco said in frustration

"The same reason why you don't hate me," Hermione smiled softly

Draco closed his eyes shut as he was unable to hold back his sobs any longer. He even leaned in when Hermione moved to hug him and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Hermione"

The muggle-born beamed against his shoulder. Something about hearing his seventeen-year-old voice saying her name made her heart flutter.

"Oh, Draco. I've forgiven you a long time ago"

**xxx**

The next day Hermione woke up feeling well rested. She also felt wonderfully warm and she couldn't help but sigh with contentment.

"Er…Granger, do you mind getting up now. The monstrosity you call your hair is suffocating me"

Hermione's eyes flew open as she hastily pushed herself off Draco making her lose her balance and fall back on her bum. She blushed furiously as she realised in what situation she found herself in. During the course of the night, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin had fallen asleep in each other's arms in their inconvenient sitting position.

The Death eater laughed.

"Well, aren't you going to help me up?" Hermione glared at him

"I would but I had to hold your weight the entire night," He smirked as he stretched his hands behind his head and leaned back on the bed, "My back hurts"

The Gryffindor threw him a dirty look as she stood up and patted down her wrinkled clothes, which only caused his smirk to grow wider, "Well, I see that you're back to normal"

"Miss me, did you?"

"You wish"

"Potter's rubbing off on you"

"Well, we _have_ been friends for almost seven years now"

"I know. I almost feel sorry for you," He sneered, "I must say Granger, You're looking lovely in your ripped nightgown"

Hermione scowled at him while blushing furiously, hugging her cardigan—which was the only thing she had been able to put on that day, around her she remembered what she was wearing. She wasn't able to change in the cave as Draco wreaked havoc with her packed belongings. She opened her mouth to insult him stopped as she noticed what he was wearing. Draco hadn't thought to change out of his clothes either. Hermione stifled a laugh. If he was going to make fun of her for what she was wearing, she was definitely not going to let him get away with _his_ outfit.

The Slytherin raised his head of the bed a few inches and raised an eyebrow at her, "What's so funny?"

The Gryffindor smirked, "Nice sweater"

Draco looked down at his clothes with confusion and groaned, "Bloody hell." Draco Malfoy was still wearing his Weasley sweater.

"So, anyway…how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," the Death eater drawled

Hermione chose to ignore this, "You're taking this rather well. You, know…considering what happened last night. Are you sure you're alright?"

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't know. Everything is so confusing right now. I feel like it's much easier to deal with this if I just carried on like the way it was before. You know. Be my usual devilishly handsome and charming self?" He added quite smugly

"And by charming you mean rude, insensitive and completely perverted?"

"Yeah…except now I'll only half mean the stuff coming out of my mouth."

"Thanks," Hermione said dryly, playing along with the Death eater's joke, "Keeping it in is not the healthy way of dealing with this"

"It's the Slytherin way"

"You need to talk about this," Hermione insisted

Draco groaned, "About what?"

"How you really feel right now"

"I said I felt fantastic"

"_Draco_," Hermione sighed exasperatedly

"Fine! You want to know how I'm feeling? I feel really, really, **really** angry right now. Aside from you hounding me with talking, I have this insatiable urge to hex someone and it's **so frustrating** because I can't hex you and—wait, is Potter and Weasley…?"

"Don't you dare," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him

The Death eater sat up and grinned a grin at her that made her legs go weak. Hermione wanted to die as she felt a blush creep up under her skin. She inwardly chastised herself for acting like a love sick teenage girl. Luckily for her, Draco hadn't noticed—or so she hoped. And if he did she was thankful that he didn't bring it up.

"What if I told you that hexing them would deeply help my emotional needs right now?

"Really? What reason could hexing be of any use to anyone?"

"Revenge?"

The Gryffindor glared at him.

"Dueling practice?

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Because I really, really want to?"

Hermione groaned giving up on him to come up with a serious answer.

"Thanks Granger"

"I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say no either"

The Gryffindor sighed exasperatedly, "Why must you always be so difficult?"

Draco smirked, "It's part of my charm"

Hermione tried to be upset with him but instead she found herself smiling. For some reason seeing the Slytherin back to his normal self—no matter how frustrating he was, made her feel happy inside. She quickly swallowed her smile and mock scolded him,

"I'll go check for breakfast. You should go down soon too." The Gryffindor said as-a-matter-of-factly as she marched to the door. She paused by the doorway before leaving completely, "And Draco?"

The Slytherin raised his eyebrows at her.

"Behave yourself."

"Don't I always?" The Death eater smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at her as she turned around to leave. He stayed put for a while, letting himself wrap the idea around his head that _this_ is actually happening. That in a few minutes he would have to face Potter and Weasley. Then, he might have to face all those other confusing _feelings—_like friendship with Potter and Weasley. _They weren't friends were they? They just benefited from each other mutually. That would make them like...like, business partners, right?_ He shuddered when he realised that when the final battle came he would be fighting on Potter's side. What bothered him even more was that he was not bothered by that idea at all.

Finally he got up and made his way downstairs but not before discarding the Weasley sweater—the last thing he wanted was to be seen in that monstrosity. Dressed in his pyjamas and his wand in his hand, he followed the voices of the golden trio being carried out from the kitchen. He looked at his wand thoughtfully as he walked, "_Now what to do with you_"

"So you two decided that it was a bright idea to break into the ministry of magic and into Bellatrix LeStrange's vault?" Draco heard the angry voice of the Gryffindor witch

"But Hermione, we told you we _had_ to. Besides, _you_ were the one who basically told us to get it. It's all here in your notes," the boy-who-lived argued

"Well I didn't mean for you to risk your lives—"

"We've been risking our lives the day we met Harry," Ron said dryly

"Thanks, Ron"

"You got caught!" Hermione hissed

"Yeah and you did too"

"But—"

"Hermione it's okay now. It's done and over with. The important thing is that were all still alive and were closer to our goal."

Draco heard the witch sigh as he got even closer, "I was just so worried. When Draco and I were brought to the manor and I saw you two I just…"

"We're sorry Hermione. Really." The Chosen one said sincerely

"How is the ferret anyway?" the Weasley piped up

"He should be down in a minute"

"So…he remembers everything? He won't, you know, try to kill us all?" Draco heard Harry say as he stopped by the doorway.

The Death eater smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"No, Harry, he won't—" Hermione started to say but stopped when she noticed Draco's presence at the doorway, "Oh hello, Draco"

"Hello, Granger" the Death eater replied pleasantly. He then raised his wand and fired a hex at Harry Potter.

**xxx**

The boy-who-lived ducked as he saw the hex coming straight for him. Ron Weasley was up on his feet in an instant, whipping out his wand.

"Malfoy, you bloody git!" the red-head bellowed.

Harry scrambled up to his feet just in time to see Weasley being thrown back by a stunning spell. He then watched the Death eater turn towards the Gryffindor witch.

"What did I just say?" Hermione glared at him

Draco smirked.

The Gryffindor witch groaned and buried her head on the table, "Why do I even bother?"

"Hermione!" the Chosen one gasped in disbelief, "Aren't you going to do something? If you haven't noticed this Death eater is trying to mur—"

But Harry couldn't finish his sentence as Draco turned back to him once again and fired another spell. This time he was prepared and was able to throw back a protego just in time. And just like that, the duel was on.

Harry ducked another spell, "Hermione! I thought you said he remembered everything!"

"I said he remembered everything. I didn't say he wasn't going to be an arse about it. Besides, do you doubt my skills at leglimency?" The witch said without looking up.

Draco froze for a moment, "You went through my head?"

Hermione lifted her head and smiled sheepishly, "I just needed to check. Purely for academic purposes. I needed to study—"

This seemed to anger the Death eater as he turned back towards the Chosen One once again, sending out hexes twice as strong.

"Hey! Why are you taking it out on me. _SHE'S _the one who—oh sod it!" Harry said as he threw another protego and made a run for the door leading them outside to the shore. It wouldn't do well for the house to be destroyed. The green-eyed boy whirled around to face the approaching Death eater.

"Malfoy! Stop! I am not your enemy," Harry said, growing more worried as Draco's spells got stronger. He was running out of options. Pretty soon he knew he'd have to switch to offensive spells if Draco didn't stop his attack.

"Really?" Draco sneered, "The dark mark on my arm says otherwise"

The Death eater raged on.

"Malfoy don't make me hurt you!" Harry warned

"Isn't that warning a little bit too late?" Draco drawled. Harry winced as he remembered a certain _sectumsempra _incident. The Death eater took this moment of distraction to send a hex hitting the boy-who-lived square on his chest. Harry fell, bottom first, to the ground.

The Death eater loomed above Harry and grinned, "Goodbye, Potter"

Harry's face contorted in panic as he raised his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus" and Draco's wand came flying towards him. He flicked his wand again and sent a spell towards the Death eater knocking him backwards.

The Chosen One's heart was racing. He gripped both his borrowed wand and Draco's wand in his hands as scrambled up. He cautiously approached the Death eater and peered at him. Suddenly Draco Malfoy started laughing.

"Took you long enough, Potter" He sneered

"Wha—?" Harry blinked

"Congratulations, Oh Chosen One," Draco winced as he sat himself up, "You are now the proud master of the elder wand"

Harry punched Draco.

"What the fuck was that for?" Draco said angrily, "You fucking broke my nose"

"You're an arsehole!" Harry gritted his teeth

"I already knew that. You didn't have to punch me!"

"You…you could have just asked me _nicely_ if I could disarm you.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Draco smirked, "Besides, you should have seen the look on your face. Priceless."

Harry looked livid and he raised his wand sending out hexes at the Slytherin. Draco scrambled up to his feet and dodged the five hexes coming his way. Harry stood still, huffing after a while.

"Are you quite done now?" Draco said quite bored

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME"

"I hardly think _rictumsempra_ would've have killed you"

Harry glared at the Death eater looking smugly at him. His blood was boiling, embarrassed that he let Draco Malfoy get the better of him that he did not even notice that he had been throwing harmless hexes at him. He took another swing at the ferret one last time before they trudged back together towards the house.

**xxx**

Draco sat him and his bleeding nose beside the muggle-born who was now sipping tea. He would have sat beside the ginger but he did _not_ like the dirty looks he was giving him.

"Did you get that out of your system?" Hermione gave him a pointed look

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, Granger"

"Good" the witch said as she repaired his nose with a flick of her wand, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"A bottle of firewhiskey," the Death eater said pleasantly

Hermione shot him a look.

"A bottle of firewhiskey," Draco repeated, "_please_"

The Gryffindor witch rolled her eyes and dropped a plate of canned tuna loudly against the wooden table.

"This is what I get for being polite?," Draco grumbled as he ate his meal sulkily

"Oh so you can talk to Hermione properly but you have to nearly kill me?" Harry said bitterly as he strolled in, taking a seat in front of the witch.

Draco waved his hand dismissively as he poked through what he thinks is food.

"Can someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" the red head spoke up

"Ah, Weasel. I've forgotten how dense you were," The Slytherin looked up and sneered at him, "Did your lack of galleons also affect your lack of brains?

Ron looked livid. Draco looked smug. Ron lunged across the table and landed his fist on Draco's face. The Death eater fell back and groaned as he once against found himself flat on the floor. He cradled his nose.

"I just had that fixed, you wanker!" He growled

"That was for stunning me a while ago, you ferret!"

Draco stood up shakily until he was eye to eye with the ginger, "Fair enough," He breathed in, smelling and tasting blood at the same time. He threw a punch at the Weasel.

"Well, that was for cheating!" The Death eater snarled and sent the red head toppling backwards.

Ron quickly got on his feet and tackled the Slytherin, "Well, this is for calling me poor!"

Draco kneed the Gryffindor, "That's because you _are_ poor!"

The red head now had the Death eater in a headlock, "Apologize!"

"Okay"

Ron calmed down for a minute and blinked at Draco, "Really?"

"_Fuck_ no" Draco said as he used this opportunity to get out of Ron's grip and pin him down instead. Ron screamed out in frustration and soon the two were wrestling each other on the floor.

Hermione turned to look at Harry in exasperation, "Aren't _you_ going to do something?"

"No way. I've already had my share of the Draco Malfoy morning greetings" Harry shook his head with alarm, "Besides, look, I think Ron is winning" The boy-who-lived grinned at the display.

Hermione stood up in frustration and unsheathed her wand. She cast a spell that threw Ron and Draco to opposite directions. They both stood up quickly and was about to tackle each other again when the witch spoke.

"Both of you, SIT DOWN" she hissed.

The red head and the blonde narrowed their eyes at each other before slowly approaching their seats and lowering themselves in it. Their eyes never leaving the other's.

"Draco stop being an arse! Ron stop falling for Draco's insults! And Harry," The chosen one turned to her with a what-did_-I-_do look on his face, "Wipe that grin of your face"

And with that the witch sat down huffing, her bushy mane crackling dangerously with electricity, "Now, were going to have a **nice, quiet and pleasant breakfast.**"

Hermione shakily picked up her fork and began eating. Sensing that none of her companions were moving she looked up at them and saw them staring at her. She cleared her throat impatiently. Suddenly the three boys averted their gaze from her and shuffled around their meals awkwardly.

"If no one is going to bring it up," Draco spoke up, "Then I will. Potter, what the hell happened to your face?"

"Ron hit me with a curse to conceal my face," Harry answered startled at the Slytherin's question that he didn't even have time to be offended by it

Hermione blinked at the red-head momentarily forgetting about her anger, "Ron, that's brilliant"

The Weasley rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Always the tone of surprise"

Hermione crossed her arms as Harry and Ron were clearly laughing at her.

"What about you Malfoy?," Harry asked hoping to diffuse the Hermione Granger situation, "What the hell happened to _you_?"

"Tainted by Gryffindors"

"_Before_ we found you, you git," Ron gritted his teeth at him

"Oh, well that's an even simpler story," The Death eater said casually, "The Dark Lord tried to kill me because of the Elder Wand's allegiance to me"

"How did you escape?" Hermione asked with a soft, concerned voice, "And more importantly, why didn't he just disarm you?"

"Oh, he tried," Draco said dryly, "But he soon lost interest in trying to disarm me. He figured killing me was much more fun."

"But how—"

The Death eater rolled his eyes. Typical Granger, always looking for answers, "Snape. He cast a spell on me—and don't ask me, I don't know. But for some reason my wand stayed with me. My guess is that whatever he put on me created some magnetic field from my magical energy to my wand. I think he made my bond with my wand stronger. Whatever it was, I think it's gone now. I don't feel the tugging sensation anymore."

"That explains why we couldn't pry it off," Hermione frowned thoughtfully as she discovered another thing she didn't know about.

"You tried to pry it off?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Anyway, long-story short when the Dark Lord thought I was going to die eventually he just left me there and asked dear old aunt Bellatrix to watch over me until I passed. I used the last of my energy to cast a spell on myself to slow down my heart rate, long enough to make her believe I was dead. She left me there soon enough. I thought I was going to die for sure and if I did then you-know-who probably would've gotten what he wanted from me. But lucky me, the Order decided to pop by the neighbourhood. The rest you can figure out for yourselves."

The room fell in silence again.

"I can hear you all feeling sorry for me. Stop it before I change my mind about not turning the three of you into snake food," Draco said impatiently

Ron grumbled, Harry winced and Hermione smiled sheepishly, "Here, before I forget. Your mum wanted me to give you this"

The witch took out the vial that she had been holding onto for Narcissa. Draco quickly took it from her hands and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What is that anyway?" The red head asked

"Wouldn't you like know," the Slytherin sneered

"Anyway," Hermione interjected before another argument broke out, "I'm sure Draco would tell what it is in his own time"

The Gryffindor looked at the Slytherin expectantly. Draco smirked, "Not today, Granger"

Hermione grumbled to herself, frustrated because she hated not being able to know the answer to a mystery, "Fine. Where does this leave us now?"

"Two more Horcruxes. One of it is in Hogwarts," Harry said gravely, "And the other is—"

"The snake," Hermione said as she remembered the research she had been drawing up for Harry and Ron

Her two best friends nodded their heads solemnly.

"What the hell is a Horcrux? That's like the third time you've brought it up," The Death eater spoke up

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly and watched him nod before she spoke to the Slytherin, explaining the greatest dark magic Voldemort has ever performed. After the witch finished speaking, for some odd reason the Slytherin could not stop staring at Harry with sad, pained eyes. It greatly unnerved the boy-who-lived.

"What?" Harry said uncomfortably

Draco clutched the vial hidden deep within his pocket, "Nothing. What day is it?"

"It's the first of May. Why?" Hermione asked

"We have to get to Hogwarts," The Death eater said meeting the gaze of the trio

"Why?" The Weasley raised an eyebrow

"Must I explain everything to you?" Draco sneered at him, "The Dark Lord is planning to end this with a war. And by tomorrow, our time has officially run out."

"How do you know this?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco

"I have my sources"

Ron scoffed, "Like who? That slimy git, Snape?"

Draco gritted his teeth, "Snape's dead"

Ron grimaced and Hermione shot him a look, "Okay, we'll move out by tonight. Draco is there anything else you remember? Anything at all would help"

The Death eater's face scrunched up in thought and then lit up into a smirk, "Well there _is_ one more thing I remember," Draco paused as he leaned his elbow on the table and rested his temple on his fist. He was grinning up at the muggle-borb, "So Granger…you saw me naked, eh?"

Hermione's faced turned as bright as a tomato. The last thing Draco saw before blacking out was a delicate fist coming towards him and the two Gryffindor wizards high-fiving.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! This is definitely the hardest chapter to write, ever. I just could not get Draco's reactions right for this scene. I wanted him to feel remorse but I also didn't want him to be all depressed and mopey for the rest of the chapter/fic.**

**I also decided to make this chapter light and happy-ish since the battle is going to start soon and I'm going to have to start killing people off...**

**&& to the Guest who wrote **"You probably think this is a review...muwahahahahaha"** Stop being a troll, Kim. (This is why you should never let your sister know about the fics that you write.)**

**&& Thank to everyone who review/followed me for the last chapter. (Thanks for the birthday greeting RoseGranger & Pche Melba)**

**&& Thank you Pbeeeebp for your wonderful insights on this chapter.**

**If anyone has any comments (or violent reactions) on how this chapter panned out, please don't hesitate voice them out. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I had a rather stressful day so I decided to unwind by writing this short filler chapter about Narcissa and Lucius. This happens simultaneously with the last chapter. **

**This is actually the shortest chapter I have ever written—not including the prologue.**

**Despite Draco and Hermione not being here, I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were frozen in their spot long after the Golden trio had disappeared along with their only son. Narcissa hugged herself, shaking.

"Cissa dear, we should really clean up"

The Malfoy matriarch didn't react so Lucius moved to stand if front of her. He brought her into his arm and spoke quietly, "Draco will be alright. That Potter boy is sickeningly self-righteous. He won't let Draco die on him"

Narcissa nodded against his chest, "I'm so scared Lucius. First Draco is almost murdered then my own sister turns on us. Who's to say we won't be dead by tomorrow?"

The Deatheater remained silent as he himself did not know that answer to that question. He just held on to his wife as she sobbed quietly. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh Lucius, I've missed you," His wife looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you on about, my dear? I've always been here by your side"

"Yes you were. But not like this"

Lucius grimaced as he realized what his wife was talking about. It was true. He had been so cold towards her and Draco sometimes it was as if he was barely there with them. He never gave them the attention or the affection that they needed from him. He gave his wife one final kiss on her forhead and whispered, "He's going to be here soon. We really must clean up"

The Malfoy matriarch nodded her head hesitantly before releasing herself from her husband's embrace and retrieving her wand from him. She started repairing everything Draco had destroyed as Lucius made a move to procure one of the wands in the chest.

"Leave nothing out of place"

Again the matriarch nodded slowly and the two danced around the room, casting spells to hide evidence that unwanted guests were once in there. In a matter of minutes the room looked spotless.

Lucius put his wand back in the chest. The Dark Lord would be suspicious if he suddenly had a wand when, his was known to have been snapped off. Narcissa waved her wand and the chest was sent flying back into the wall. Now there was only one more thing to take care of—her blood thirsty sister.

Narcissa stared at her sister as she levitated her onto the couch, "You know," She told Lucius, "I know I should feel remorse that my husband tortured my sister but right now I can't bring myself to. _Rennervate._" The witch groaned as she was brought back into consciousness.

"What happened?" LeStrange croaked as she winced with pain.

Just then several pops echoed throughout the drawing room as the Dark Lord apparated in with the rest of his loyal Deatheaters.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix jumped to her feet to greet her master. Lucius and Narcissa bowed accordingly.

"Ah Bellatrix, anything of interest today?"

"Unfortunately no, My Lord. The snatchers who claimed to have Harry Potter never showed" the witch scowled

The Dark Lord's eyes studied her and then swept to Lucius and Narcissa. The Malfoy Death eater knew that he was trying to read their minds at that moment. He could feel the familiar tugging at the back of his mind. Lucky for him and his wife, they had excellent training in occlumency.

"Pity," Voldemort's cruel tones floated in the manor, "No matter. When you see this snatcher again bring him to me. Nagini hasn't had a meal for a while now."

Bellatrix broke out into a razor sharp grin, "Of course my Lord"

Suddenly a loud crack was heard and Finney appeared in the room bowing down to his masters, "Dinner is served."

**Xxx**

Dinner had been quite nerve-wracking—well, in the presence of the Dark Lord, it always was.

"Fenrir, what news have you?" The Dark Lord has spoken

The werewolf grunted, "My Lord, the pack is ready to move out. We are expecting a full moon tomorrow night."

"Good, good," Voldemort said in a bored tone, "Alecto?"

"We've convinced the giants to fight for us and our recruits are growing in numbers as well," The Death eater beamed, excited to please his master.

The Dark Lord nodded, "Ah, Lucius. Any news of your son? It was a pity what happened to him."

Lucius Malfoy refrained himself from reacting as he picked up on Voldemort's sneer. His blood boiled knowing that his son was almost murdered by the man who he had served for all his life. _And he had the audacity to pretend that he doesn't know about what happened to my son!_ But this was not the time to voice out his anger. He would have to wait for the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge.

"No my Lord," Lucius said calmly, "Unfortunately, no one has come forward with information about his whereabouts"

The Dark Lord smiled and Lucius moved to hold his wife's trembling hand under the table, "I see. Bellatrix, do you want to share something?"

The witch had been squirming in her seat ever since the group had sat on the dinner table. Every Death eater now turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry my Lord. But I have this incredible headache that I cannot seem to shake off. And I feel like my body had been twisted up inside out."

All the Deatheaters looked at the Dark Lord expectantly to see how he'll react. Bellatrix LeStrange had _never_ complained about _anything_ before.

Voldemort didn't say anything for a while as his eyes scanned the room. His eyes landing on Lucius who wasn't able to suppress his smile, "Lucius, do you find anything amusing?"

The Malfoy patriarch quickly coughed into his hands, "It's nothing my Lord"

"Surely there must be something you would like to share?" the Dark Lord challenged.

Lucius let his eyes fall on Bellatrix's as he smirked, "My Lord, I was just wondering how bad Rudolfus must be in bed for his wife to be in this state"

"Bastard" Bellatrix hissed at her brother-in-law, "My Lord, It's not—"

A series of taunts and laughter erupted from where Bellatrix' other half sat and and even the Dark Lord smiled a fraction—though everyone doubted he was _truly_ amused by Lucius' joke. He raised his hand and the room went back into silence.

"Enough. Bellatrix, it is my conclusion that you are not in any condition to continue this meeting with us tonight. You may go. I expect you to be in better shape tomorrow"

Bellatrix' felt her heart drop to her stomach. This was a great dishonor to be dismissed so casually like that—and in front of her fellow Death eaters. The Dark Lord had _never_ dismissed her. _She_ was his right hand. _She _knew everything the Dark Lord was planning. This could not be happening to her, especially not now at the eve of the final battle.

"Now, is there anyone else who would like to join Bellatrix outside this dinning hall?" The Dark Lord said folding his hands in front of him, "Any last minute health conditions? No? **_I will not_** tolerate mistakes tomorrow. So if anyone here isn't feeling up for it I suggest you say it **_right now_**. We wouldn't do well with dead weight now, would we?"

The Death eaters kept their heads low as they realized that Bellatrix' dismissal was the only free pass their Lord was going to allow today. If they even **_remotely_** hint hesitance or weakness they were sure the next punishment would be death. With the final battle just a night away, the Dark Lord was becoming less patient, even with his own Death eaters.

"Bella, did I not tell you to leave?"

"But, My Lord—" the witch stuttered

"**Now**, Bella. Before I change my mind. I would rather you take my more generous offer. Perhaps you could use your time away to do something useful. Like fetching that snatcher who had greatly disappointed me."

"Yes, My Lord" Bellatrix stood up with shaky feet, bowed and walked towards the door.

"Now where were we?" The Dark Lord said casually as if he hadn't threatened to kill them all just moments ago.

Lucius and Narcissa both took a sip and smiled into their cups as they watched the retreating figure of the witch. It was a shallow victory for now, but it tasted sweet.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Contains some dialogue from the book.

* * *

Neville Longbottom sat on an empty bed beside an empty portrait that hung right above him. He and along of the other members of Dumbledore's Army—and anyone else who opposed the Deatheaters in Hogwarts, were now hiding out in this small cramped room. It was only a matter of time before their tiny resistance group would be discovered. He had to think of a plan.

He stared at the painting above him of an empty meadow. There was usually a girl in there but she disappeared two nights ago and hasn't returned. Just as he blinked a figure in the painting's horizon appeared. Neville looked around him to see if anyone else saw that, but no one else was paying attention to him, let alone the painting.

The Gryffindor rubbed his eyes but the figure didn't go away. In fact, it looked like it was becoming even bigger.

"She's back," Luna Lovegood's melodic tone said from his left ear.

Neville jumped back in surprise, "Luna!"

"I wonder what she wants," the Ravenclaw continued

"Why would a painting want anything?"

The girl came into full view and she smiled at the two and bowed and the portrait swung open.

"I think she wants us to go,"

"What?" Neville choked as he peered into the long tunnel, "I don't think—"

But Luna was already hoisting herself up on the portrait hole. Neville made a move to stop her.

"Wait, Luna! I'll go. You stay here. And if I don't come back in fifteen minutes call for help,"

Luna looked at the Gryffindor with wonder at how much he's changed. Sure, he still seemed afraid by a lot of things but this time he was brave enough to face them.

"Alright. Good luck," Luna said as she hopped off the portrait entrance.

Neville nodded and took a deep breath as he stepped into the darkness.

**xxx**

When Neville stepped into the painting and followed the long and dark narrow hall he did not expect to find The Golden Trio waiting for him at the other end. To say that he was relieved and happy was an understatement. He was sure everyone else would agree with him that having Harry around made them feel a lot safer.

He also did not expect to find Draco Malfoy travelling with them and on the way back to Hogwarts he could not help himself from throwing the deatheater nervous glances.

"What?" Malfoy snapped at the Gryffindor who flinched at his tone

"Draco, what did I just say about being an arse?" Hermione scolded him

"I thought that only applied to Weasley?"

"Do you purposely try to misunderstand everything I tell you?"

"Depends on—"

Harry and Ron groaned.

"Quit it you two," The boy-who-lived said exasperatedly

"Yeah, can we please enjoy five minutes without the two of you arguing before you drive us completely mental," the Weasley added

Hermione huffed and Draco scowled. Neville blinked.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Longbottom said thoroughly confused

"Well basically, the Ferret is with us now," Harry said

"Yeah and he and Hermione argue _all_ the time,"

"I mean if we didn't know any better, I'd say it was because they're in love with each other and are too afraid to admit it," Harry half-teased, half-gave-Hermione-a-pointed-look

Hermione blushed furiously and she was thankful that it was really dark in the tunnel. Luckily Ron and burst out laughing, "Good one, Harry"

"Yeah, Harry, good one. Ridiculous," Hermione laughed nervously as she tried to ignore her best friend's gaze as she shot sideways glances at the Slytherin. He seemed oddly quiet and unaffected by Harry's comment.

Harry rolled his eyes in the dark. Ever since Draco turned back he had witnessed a lot of weird and _disturbing _behavior between those two. If it had been any other couple he would let go of all his man-pride and "aw" at how cute those two were being. But given that this _was_ Draco Malfoy being cute with _Hermione Granger his best friend/sister_ he didn't allow himself to feel anything but nausea.

During their last day at the Shell Cottage Harry could not help but notice the two. There would be occasions where he'd catch Draco staring at Hermione—and he _knew_ that stare. It was the kind of look he'd catch himself giving Ginny sometimes—which is really embarrassing when Ron in turn catches him doing it.

Then there was the whole hand holding incident. Harry had watched them from the kitchen window with a cup of coffee as the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess chased each other on the beach. Malfoy had dumped sand on Hermione's hair and she, in kind, turned Malfoy's hair red like a Weasley's. Both of them were now half-heartedly attempting to strangle each other accompanied by a cacophony of insults.

Harry closed the windows and watched them through the glass as if they were on mute. Without the sound, they actually looked like a normal couple just playing around on the beach. Hermione fell over and Draco grabbed her hand to help her up. Harry gulped the last of his coffee and settled himself on the dining table.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't come back until five in the evening and they burst into the kitchen laughing and panting. Harry's eyes fell down to their intertwined hands. He raised his eyebrow at Hermione.

"What?" she asked

"You're holding hands"

The two culprits look down on their hands and jumped back in surprise as if they hadn't been aware that they hadn't let go of each other yet. Hermione's face flushed as she quickly excused herself so she can make their final preparations for when they leave that night. Draco didn't even bother saying anything and just left.

But the most disturbing thing Harry had witnessed was when he came to Hermione's room ten minutes before they had to leave to check if she was packed and ready to go. The Chosen One cursed himself to this hour for walking blindly in without checking to see what was inside. He had been watching the map closely to see patrol patterns for when they sneak in Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione, are you—"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped in surprise

Harry looked up and blinked in confusion. He saw his best friend sitting in an uncomfortably close distance from the Slytherin on the bed. Then suddenly the boy-who-lived wasn't so confused anymore.

"Oh sorry. I'll just—"

"No," Draco said gruffly as he stood up and pushed past Harry, "Were done anyway"

Harry watched his best friend bury her head in her hands. He silently sat down beside her on the spot Draco just vacated.

"Wow, you actually like him"

"Of course I like him. Don't we all?"

"No, I mean. You _really_ like him"

Hermione didn't answer and Harry didn't need one, "How long have you felt this way?"

"Around that time when you left us at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was only Draco and I then. I just started seeing him differently is all"

"That's why you were so worried when he was about to wake up. You were afraid he wasn't going to remember you,"

The witch nodded.

"You love him, don't you?"

"That's...that's not true!" The witch stuttered, "I could never love…I would never…"

The Chosen One watched his best friend stumble through her emotions. Hermione caught on because she sighed in defeat, "What gave me away?"

"You mean aside from the blatant flirting?"

"Harry,"

"It's the way you look at him. I don't think I've ever seen you look at anyone like that. Not even Ron"

"Ron…please don't tell, Ron"

"Hermione, you give him too little credit. He probably already knows. But sure, I'll let you tell him yourself"

The witch stayed silent for a while. And then, "It's ridiculous isn't it? Illogical. How I came to feel this way when I barely spent real time with him? And here I was about to confess my feelings to him"

"Just because he was four doesn't mean he wasn't real. Children tend to be more open and honest about their feelings and thoughts. In a way, he was more like Draco Malfoy when he was four than he is now."

"You know Harry, you're really are smart"

"I know I am. I just don't care as much as you do about my grades," Harry grinned

Hermione softly laughed and then became serious anyway, "I don't think it will ever work out anyway. I mean, I don't even think he feels the same way"

Harry stared at his best friend._ Was she insane?_ _Did she not see how Malfoy was acting towards her? _He wanted to shake her violently until she saw sense.

"Hermione, you really are dense sometimes"

"Hey!"

"Look, the only thing I will say right now is that of all the years I have known you, I have never seen you second-guess yourself—and now is not the time to start. With the war going on, I don't think we can second-guess anything anymore. Once you feel strongly about something I always see you go for it with determination—and you always seem to be right about it. So whatever you feel like is the thing to do, I know for a fact that it's the right choice"

"I'm scared Harry. Ridiculous isn't it? That I'm afraid of confessing my feelings to Draco Malfoy but I'm not afraid of facing hundreds of Deatheaters tonight?"

"It's not ridiculous at all. We all feel afraid when it comes to the people we care about," Harry said as he squeezed Hermione's hand to comfort her. He wasn't exactly thrilled to have confirmed his growing suspicion that his best friend was _indeed_ in love with his former enemy but they could very well all die tomorrow and if this is what makes her happy, he didn't want to take it away from her.

"We're here," Neville said breaking into Harry's thoughts. He pushed ahead of the group and opened the portrait. Light flooded the tunnel as Neville held the door open.

"Look who I found," Neville announced beyond the door.

The room erupted into cheers—and then to angry cries as they saw the Deatheater.

**xxx**

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Malfoy. Why is _he_ here?"

"Well that's—"

"Is he on our side now?"

"Yes, actually—"

"He's not going to kill us?"

"No, if you guys could just let me—"

"Go home, Deatheater!"

"Fuck off...Wow, I don't even know your name."

"I'm Seamus Finnegan? Gryffindor?"

"Yeah...I still don't know who you are—oh wait! you're the guy who had his eyebrows burned off!"

"You bloody wanker!"

"Draco, honestly"

"Harry!"

"Ginny…"

"Er…I'm here too. You know. Ron. _Your brother_."

"ENOUGH!" Hermione Granger shouted, "Were wasting time!"

"Er…right," Harry said snapping out of his gaze with Ginny, "We're looking for something"

"What is it?"

"I don't know"

"How does it look like?"

"I don't know…I know that's not a lot to go on"

"That's nothing to go on"

"All I know is that it has to be small, and valuable. Like a special trinket"

"What about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"What's a diadem?"

"You know. A crown? Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? I only read about it at least fifty times in Hogwarts: A History—"

"Get to the point, Granger"

"What I was trying to say was, it might be impossible to find. No one has ever seen it since. It's considered to be nothing but an old story now."

"Well, right now that's our only lead. We have to at least try."

"There's only one problem"

"What is it?"

"Well aside from the obvious Deatheaters roaming around the castle. There's also the teeny tiny problem of the headmaster"

"Who's the new headmaster?"

**xxx**

Dolores Umbridge looked more like a toad than ever in her usual head to toe monotone outfit.

"Minerva, what to do you think you are doing?" her false tone of pleasantness invaded the great hall as the old witch blocked her path to Harry Potter, who was now standing with the Aurors and Dumbledore's Army behind him.

"If it's one thing I will not stand for, Dolores," Professor McGonagal said in a mocking tone that only _she_ could pull off, "It's disloyalty"

The minister worker squeaked with indignation, taken aback by the obvious insult. However she barely had any time to wallow at being offended as the Transfiguration professor made quick work of her with simple swishes of her wand.

Needless to say, seeing Dolores Umbridge get sent flying out by Professor McGonagal was about the most satisfying thing Harry Potter has seen all week. Dethroning her from the Headmaster position was even more gratifying the second time.

"Mr. Potter, what is it that you need," Prof. McGonagal had asked when she had settled the great hall. She eyed Draco curiously.

"Time. As much as you can get," Harry said not in the mood to have to explain the presence of the Deatheater.

The old witch nodded in trust that their Chosen One had a plan. She gathered the rest of the Aurors, teachers and willing students and went on her way to set protective wards around the castle.

Harry then turned to his small group of four, "Remember the plan?"

The three nodded.

"Here, take the map. Come find me when you're done," Harry said and with that they parted ways. Harry went in search of the diadem and Hermione, Ron and Draco headed to the Chamber of Secrets.

**xxx**

Draco, Ron and Hermione sped towards the girl's bathroom at the third floor. They were almost home free when they were stopped by a group of Slytherins—most of them belonging to Draco's group of friend's. There was Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott. The Deatheater also recognized a couple of Slytherins who had already graduated—mainly belonging to the Quidditch team like, Marcus Flint. The trio whirled around just in time to see twelve wands pointing at them.

Draco eyed the group of twelve sizing up all of them. He contemplated on whether he was prepared to murder them if it came to that point. He didn't mind so much if he had to kill Flint and the rest of the ex-quidditch players. He never liked them anyway. Crabbe and Goyle—well, he didn't particularly like them but he didn't want to _kill_ them either. Draco decided on just hexing them for good measure. Then there was…

"Draco?" Pansy gasped

"Guilty," Draco stepped forward and shrugged

"But…but you're dead!" Blaise gaped

Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaise and Pansy—and Theo who hasn't said anything but merely stood staring at his best friend. The Slytherin did not think he could raise his wand to those three. And he was hoping that they felt that same way too.

"ENOUGH!" Marcus Flint growled, "He's obviously with the blood traitor and the mudblood. He dies too"

"Ah, Marcus. Hideous as always," Draco smirked

The former captain snarled and made a move to flick his wand.

"Don't you dare," Pansy said slowly as she jabbed her wand on Marcus' throat. She maneuvered herself in a way that now she had her back on Draco—joining the other side.

"What—what are you doing?" Marcus hissed

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing?" Draco asked confused

"Saving your arse, you idiot"

"What are you waiting for?" the ex-captain snarled at the rest of the ex-Slytherin team, "Get them!"

"You have lovely friends, Malfoy" Ron said sarcastically

Draco braced himself, readying himself for the attack. He could feel Ron and Hermione do the same behind him. He gripped his wand as he saw at least seven wands illuminate with hexes shooting towards them.

But the hexes never came. Draco blinked and saw Hermione and Ron looking as confused as he was. He saw Blaise and Theo now standing beside Pansy. It seems they have also chosen a side.

"Blaise! Theo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save your thank you's for later when we get out of this bind alive," Blaise said without turning around. Theo kept up his _protego_ while Pansy and Blaise kept up with the offense.

"Actually I was going to say you guys are idiots," Draco smirked at his childhood friends.

He was secretly really thankful but he would never admit that out loud. These were the three people who knew what it was like to grow up in a lonely house. They were all only children and found solace and brotherhood amongst each other.

When he got to Hogwarts his father told him to spend less time with them and more time with Crabbe and Goyle as their fathers were Deatheaters as well unlike his current choice of friends. Draco obeyed, but only so much as he included Crabbe and Goyle in his circle of friends instead of letting go of his old ones.

"So, you Slytherin lot have hearts after all, " Ron chimed in

The four Slytherins scowled in unison and Hermione could not help but laugh as she sent a hex towards the former Slytherin beater.

"Granger," Draco cut off the Gryffindor's laugh, "Take the Weasel with you and go to the Chamber"

"But—"

"I can handle it from here. Hurry. We don't have time to argue right now,"

"What about you?" The Gryffindor asked, concerned

"I'll follow afterwards"

Hermione nodded and started to back away. Ron followed suit.

"Hermione," Draco said grabbed her wrist that stopped her from moving away any further. His hand felt warm against her skin, "I..."

The witch's eyes widened with anticipation. _He called me Hermione, "_What is it?"

The Gryffindor's heart beat furiously against her ribcage and the two held each other's gaze for a long time. She searched his eyes for a sign, an emotion—anything! Finally the Slytherin spoke.

"Don't die," Draco finished lamely and let go of her wrist as he turned back and joined his friends with the fight.

"Uh, yeah. You too," The witch said trying not to sound disappointed.

He watched the witch stare up at him from the corner of his eye. She gave him one last look and ran after the Weasley who had gone ahead. _Why didn't he say it?_

**xxx**

"So, what's the deal with you and Granger?"

"Pansy, really? Now?" Draco said exasperatedly

They were now pushed back towards the end of the hall. The four were great duelers but so were the numbers of their opponents. For every Slytherin they took out, two more appeared.

"How the bloody hell did we get cornered anyway?" Theo snarled as another hex almost missed him.

The four hunched behind fallen pillars and walls.

"I don't know. But let's blame Draco," Blaise said as he sent a curse hitting another target, "If he didn't show up we wouldn't have to double cross the rest of these Slytherins"

Draco scowled.

"Could anything else possibly go wrong?" Pansy cursed the ceiling

The group heard a loud apparition sound followed by crazed laughter.

"Imagine my surprise when there was news that my dear nephew is alive and kicking. Hello Draco, I've been looking all over for you," his psychotic aunt greeted him

"I hate you," Draco hissed at Pansy, who gaped at him as if to say, "How is this _my_ fault?"

Draco watched his crazed aunt's face from behind the pillar. He and his friends had not made a move to get out of their cover.

"Aunt Bella. I wondered when you were going to show up. Yes, I'm quite surprised that I'm alive as well"

"Well this time, I won't be so careless"

"What is she talking about?" Theo asked the Malfoy heir

"My aunt tried to kill me…well, the Dark Lord did but then she helped him"

"That is messed up," Blaise shook his head

"You're taking this awfully well for someone whose aunt just tried to kill him," Pansy eyed Draco carefully, "You know, considering how dramatic you are about…well…everything"

"I am _not_ dramatic"

"Remember Buckbeak?" Blaise grinned and Theo sniggered.

Suddenly a spell exploded above them and they pressed themselves closer towards the floor.

"I will _not_ be ignored by the likes of you blood traitor brats!" Bellatrix screeched

"Listen, I'll make an opening. I want the three of your to get away from here," Draco whispered as he watched his aunt advance slowly towards them as if she was stalking her prey.

"No way, man. Were not leaving you with this psycho." Blaise said, "No offence to your aunt"

"Look I know you never listen to me. Like _at all_. But this is really important. Do as I say,"

"But—" Theo started to say

"Okay, Draco. On your signal. We'll lead the rest of the Slytherins away from you and Bellatrix," Pansy said while giving the other two boys a stern look. The two nodded in defeat.

"Thank you"

"Just promise me that this isn't goodbye"

Draco nodded and took a deep breath before raising his wand on the ceiling, _Reducto!_

The ceiling above Bellatrix collapsed, nearly missing her. Just as well as Draco did not expect her to die in such a trivial manner. However, the fallen ceiling did create the perfect distraction as it left the witch disoriented, enveloped by a cloud of dust.

"NOW!" Draco shouted at his friends.

The three nodded one last time at Draco then took off, running past his aunt. In a rage, Bellatrix started firing hexes blindly through the dust cloud. The Slytherin listened carefully for any signs that his friends had been hit. He sighed with relief as he didn't hear a body hit the ground before the footsteps disappeared from the hallway.

Soon the dust would clear away. Then it would be just him and Bellatrix and he had no intention of dying again.

**xxx**

Draco was going to die. Well, he was going to die if he didn't figure out how to get away from Bellatrix—and fast.

_She's completely mental! _Draco thought as he frantically tried to claw Bellatrix's fingers that were wrapped around his throat, _How is she this strong_?

Sometime during their fight Draco managed to destroy Bellatrix's wand when he disarmed her. What he wasn't counting on was that the witch was perfectly capable of fighting without a wand. _Who keeps a dagger in their shoes anyway!_

He was about to cast another hex toward the unarmed Deatheater when the said dagger flashed out from her hand and pierced through his wand arm.

In his pain, he let go of his wand sending it clattering noisily and rolling a few feet away. He quickly pulled out the dagger and bit back a scream while Bellatrix smiled on. The two Deatheaters then made a move towards the fallen wand.

Draco had the head start and he scrambled towards his wand. But with the tremendous pain from his injured hand he moved a lot slower—slow enough for Bellatrix to catch up with him. The two fell on the ground as they both tried to overpower each other and reaching for the wand at the same time.

Draco stabbed Bellatrix on the shoulder as he inched his hands toward the wand. He was so close his fingertips could almost brush against the wooden handle. Bellatrix looked at her shoulder and…laughed? _What is wrong with her!_ She pulled out the dagger from her shoulder and drove it into Draco's leg.

Draco howled in pain and soon Bellatrix was on top of him, strangling him with her fingers.

"You know, I never care much for muggles but I must say, this is more satisfying," She cackled, forgetting about the wand as she found something more amusing.

Draco gasped for breath as he looked forlornly at the wand not laying that far from him, his uninjured hand desperately trying to reach for it.

"You disappeared for a long time dear nephew. For a while the Dark Lord could not find you. He couldn't feel his mark on you. And then all of a sudden, viola, where should we find you but here at Hogwarts, fighting for the blood traitors and the mudbloods"

The Slytherin did not pay attention to his aunt as he desperately reached out for the wand. _Just a little bit more_.

"So how did you do it, Draco? Where were you?"

Draco's eyes felt heavy.

"I guess it doesn't matter. You'll be too dead to matter anyway" Bellatrix said tightening her grip

Draco's fingertips touched the tip of the wand. He made a small movement with his finger to nudge it closer but it ended up inching farther. This did not escape the notice of the witch and she laughed. Draco was starting to slip away.

Then suddenly a flash of green exploded behind her. Bellatrix fell over, landing on top of Draco. He was so deprived of oxygen that he didn't even feel the excruciating pain the witch's weight on his injured leg was giving him. He breathed in fast gulps of air as he let his vision clear up. He heard footsteps move closer towards him. The Slytherin peered through his aunt's disgusting black hair and came face to face with his savior.

"Father," Draco croaked

Lucius Malfoy did not answer him as he carelessly levitated the dead witch's body and threw her to the side. Draco waited patiently as his father healed his injuries before trying to move.

"You…you just killed her!" Draco said in shock as he sat up and rubbed his throat

"Hmm, yes" Lucius frowned, "I suppose I should've have tortured her first"

"That's not what I—what are you doing here?"

"Saving your life. Really Draco, must we tirelessly state the obvious? Now get up. We're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"I'd prefer not to repeat myself"

"I'm not going. I'm not running away. Not this time"

"Now is not the time to be brave, Draco"

"Yes it is, father. I can't leave. Not until I know that she's safe…" Draco trailed off, embarrassed of having said too much

"Yes. _Her," _Lucius said as he eyed his son, "Why _her_? Of _all_ people"

The Slytherin held his father's gaze. Draco's reflected that of pain and love for the woman that he spoke of and Lucius' reflected recognition understanding. They didn't say anything to each other for a while but the two felt like they had said everything.

"You might die"

"I'm expecting that"

"You'll taint our bloodline"

"Disown me"

"Your mother would kill me"

"Yeah, she can be scary sometimes"

"Well if you're going to fall in love with a mudblood—"

"Muggle-born"

"Yes. That. At least you got the best one. What was she called? Brightest witch of her age?"

"Well, Malfoys _do_ get the best."

Lucius Malfoy studied his son once more. He was finally standing up for himself and was brave enough to do so. Lucius supposed that it was better to have a mudblood loving son than no son at all. He sighed inwardly, "Well, if you must"

"Thank you, father"

Draco looked at the Malfoy senior one last time. He gave him a small nod and sped off towards the bathroom where Hermione had told him the entrance of the Chamber was. When he rounded the corner, he heard his father disapparate.

**xxx**

Draco looked down the long tunnel at the girl's bathroom. _I'm supposed to jump in there?_ _Those three are insane. How the bloody hell did they have adventures like this at age twelve?_ The Slytherin thought to himself before he hurled himself into the darkness.

He landed on a pile of bones and snakeskin and dusted himself off before heading to find the chamber. Somehow having his father's (reluctant) approval gave him new hope for the witch that he loved and the new spark to keep fighting on her side despite how excruciating and terrifying it was. He walked faster as he was anxious to see Hermione again.

When Potter had made a joke earlier about his underlying love for Hermione Draco couldn't help but agree. He _was_ afraid to admit it. He didn't deserve that kind of feeling, he wasn't _permitted_ to have those feelings—especially not to a witch such as Hermione Granger.

That day when he woke up as his seventeen-year-old self, he had told Hermione that he had been angry because of the circumstances of his death but the truth was, he was angry because of the gnawing feeling the Gryffindor left in him. He knew that he loved her the moment he woke up but instead he chose to believe otherwise. But the more he lied to himself the more he longed for her.

So he got more. He looked at her when he could. He'd let his fingers brush hers. He'd tease her every chance he got. But it wasn't enough and he still wanted more.

He wanted to be able to hold her. He wanted to be the first and last person she talked to everyday. He wanted to be the one to take care of her. He wanted her to laugh with him and to share his joys with him. He wanted what they had when he had been de-aged. He wanted her to _need_ him as much as he needed her.

And he tried to tell her that night before they left as they sat in the dark on Hermione's bed. But he had been too afraid of the uncertainty of their future together and his father's approval. However he had taken too long and lost his chance when Harry had walked in the room and interrupted him.

Suddenly a terrible scream pervaded the air and Draco's dark mark burned. The Dark Lord was angry and…in pain? Draco broke into a run for fear that Hermione had been hurt. _Please be okay_, he silently pleaded. He could now see the doorway. This time, he would tell her. This time it would be okay. This time everything would be alright.

But it wasn't.

Draco stopped himself by the doorway and quickly hid himself behind it. His heart felt heavy as he desperately tried to gulp in air in as if he had been drowning. He now realized why he had been afraid to tell her. It wasn't fear of the unknown or his illusions of his father's disapproval that was stopping him from telling her how he felt.

It was the fact that deep down he knew that _she didn't need him_.

He straightened himself up and quietly walked away—walked away from Hermione Granger who was now sharing a kiss with Ron Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a Dramione fic, I swear hahaha.


	12. Chapter 11

Ron and Hermione's kiss ended as quickly as it had started and the two pulled away from each other.

"Well…" The Weasley started to say

"That was…"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah"

"Let's never do that again"

"Agreed"

The two burst out laughing as they realized what they had done. Hermione wiped off a drenched strand of hair away from her face, "Why'd you kiss me anyway?"

The youngest Weasley son shrugged, "I had to give it a try"

"Give _it_ a try?" The muggle-born raised her eyebrow at her best friend

"Yeah, I mean, if we really had feelings for each other"

"Oh. And what did you find out?" Hermione asked softly

Ron gave Hermione a heartfelt smile, "Same as you"

The Gryffindor princess' eyes widened with surprise and worry, "Ron, I…"

"Don't worry about it," the Weasley comforted his best friend, "I've kind of felt it for a while now. I'm not completely clueless about these things you know. Mind you, I was pretty angry when I realized what was happening. That punch I threw that day after he woke up, during breakfast, wasn't entirely about that git insulting my family"

"And now?"

"Well, I don't feel like hitting him anymore but I'm not exactly happy about the situation. But you know what? You shouldn't sacrifice your happiness just because it annoys the hell out of me that the slimy ferret has once again beaten me at something"

Hermione lunged at the red-head and enveloped him in a hug, "Thank you Ron, hearing that from you really means a lot to me. Are you sure you're alright with this? With me and Draco—not that we together right now, just the possibility."

Ron nodded, "Kissing you made me realize that you never belonged with me anyway. I felt like I was kissing Ginny—not that I've ever snogged my sister. Only that it felt wrong."

The muggle-born threw her head back and laughed, "That's disgusting Ronald"

Ron chuckled, "Where is that bloody ferret anyway? He said he was going to follow us after he dealt with those Slytherins"

Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"What?" Ron said defensively, "I said I've accepted your sick, twisted love. I didn't say I was going to be nice to him"

The Weasley chuckled as Hermione punched his arm, "Let's look at the map. We need to find Harry anyway"

They hunched over the Maurader's Map and kept a look out for their friends. They found Harry standing in front of an empty space on the map.

"Look Draco's over there!" Hermione pointing at the footprints labeled as Draco Malfoy moving in towards Harry.

His footprints were moving faster than the others, as if he was running. When he reached Harry another group of footprints were coming towards them from the right side. It was Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott being chased by at least eight other Slytherins. Then suddenly they all vanished.

"Where did they all go?" Hermione exclaimed frantically as she flipped the pages of the map to see if they had reappeared somewhere else.

"Room of Requirements?" Ron suggested

The muggle-born narrow her eyes at him, "Wow, you're on a roll today. First you "understand" the whole Draco Malfoy situation with minimum blood lust then you figure out that they're in the Room. What's next? Are you going to do my potions homework for me?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm so glad you think so highly of me. Come on, Hermione. Let's go after them they probably need help with those wankers after them"

The two started jogging out of the Chamber.

"How'd you figure out I liked Draco anyway?"

"Pfft. Have you _seen_ the way you look at him?" Ron teased

Hermione groaned as her face flushed, "That's what Harry said too"

The Weasley laughed at the muggleborn as they raced towards the Room of Requirements to help out their friends.

**xxx**

It turns out they really did need their help. Ron and Hermione skidded to a halt as they came face to face with giant angry flames. They stood by the entrance of the room looking for signs of Harry and the others.

Hermione's eyes began to water as the heat was getting too intense. Suddenly she spotted two figures flying above the flames in the distance, "Ron, there!"

The Weasley turned his attention towards what Hermione was indicating at. It was Harry and Draco on separate broomsticks trying to dodge the flames and falling debris. Harry had Theodore seated behind him and Blaise dangling, holding on his right hand. Draco had Pansy clinging onto him—a sight that made Hermione's blood boil.

They watched the two try to reach them. Draco was ahead of Harry and he floated on top of Ron and Hermione.

"Oi, what happened!" Ron called out

"Sodding Crabbe set the room on fire. Here take Pansy, I have to go back and help Potter. His broom is being weighed down too much by three people"

Sure enough Harry's broom was fighting to keep above the flames. If they didn't move any faster the fire will reach them soon.

"Draco, land so I can get off," Pansy said from behind him

"No time. Catch, Weasley!"

"Draco don't you fucking dare—"

The Slytherin rolled in midair sending Pansy falling and cursing towards the Weasley whose excellent Keeper reflexes caught her.

"Draco Malfoy you git. You selfish wanker. When I get my hands on you and—Weasley have you always been this fit?"

But Draco didn't have time to listen to whatever Pansy had to say to him or about Weasley's body. Nor did he time to care that Hermione had been standing too close to the said Weasel. He shot forward again towards the flames to help Potter. The fire was getting bigger and angrier now and it has spread almost halfway across the room. The Slytherin positioned himself under the Chosen One.

"Blaise! Jump down!" He called to his friend

The Italian looked down—a decision he regretted as soon as he saw the sea of red, angry, death.

"Are you insane!" He shouted, "I am _not _jumping down to that"

"I'm going to catch you, you arse!"

"And I'm just supposed to put _my_ life in _your_ hands? You've never won a Quidditch game"

"HEY! The only games I didn't win were the ones against Gryffindor! Why am I even trying to save you?"

At this Harry rolled his eyes, "We really don't have time for this." And with that, the Chosen one let go of Blaise's hands and shot forward with Theodore as Draco dove to catch Zabini.

"See. If you had just done what I told you then maybe you would have been spared the heart attack," Draco berated his friend who had clumsily climbed aboard.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind Draco as the wooden ceiling panels were starting to crack and break down. The Slytherin caught up to the boy-who-lived and the two wound their way towards the door. There was another loud burst behind them. The two didn't need to look back to know the increasing urgency for them to escape. Ron and Hermione started shouting for them to go faster.

Draco made it out first. He landed roughly just outside of the room. Hermione had made a move to help him up but he coldly refused her offer. Hermione frowned at as his odd behavior but she shook it off as there were more important things at the moment. He looked back in the room, "Come on, Potter" the Slytherin muttered to himself.

As if on cue Harry and Nott came tumbling out as if the Room of Requirements spat them out. His broom had been partially burned making it impossible for him to control it those last few seconds.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he tossed the basilisk fang at the Chosen One who had rolled a bit further down the hall. Harry caught it plunged it into the diadem. Black liquid and smoke spilled out of it immediately and the Weasley quickly kicked it back in towards the angry flames. The group watched it transform into three heads that looked like Voldemort, coming towards them. The door to the Room of Requirements closed before it ever reached them.

Their small victory was short lived, however, as the air was invade by the cruel tones of the Dark Lord. The group suddenly felt weak and in pain as they listened to his voice. When his message ended the group stood in silence staring at the boy-who-lived unsure of what to do.

"Well..." Pansy started to say

"He's not going, Parkinson!" Ron barked at the Slytherin

"Come on, let's get to the great hall," Hermione said breaking the tension and the group complied.

**xxx**

It was a sad sight and countless were lined up across the hall. Families stood by their fallen loved ones, grieving. Ron, Harry and Hermione had immediately left the Slytherins as they saw the Weasleys huddled over a figure on the floor. Draco watched the red-head's face contort into pain as he recognized who it was.

"Hey, mate. Were going to sit over there if you need us," Blaise broke into the Deatheater's thoughts, "You're welcome to join us"

Draco nodded but did not make a move to follow his friends. Instead he turned the opposite direction and started walking along the bodies of the dead. He stopped in front of two bodies laying side by side.

"I was related to her, did you know?" Draco spoke as he felt a presence fall instep beside him

"No, I didn't" Harry said

"She's my cousin. Her mother was my mother's sister. We never talked about her though. I just found out through the family tree"

The boy-who-lived didn't say anything.

"Didn't she have a child?"

"Yes. I guess that makes him your nephew"

"What's his name?"

"Tonks mentioned once about naming him Teddy—Theodore, after her father"

Draco lifted his eyes from the motionless husband and wife, "Potter, I think you need to see something." The Slytherin reached into his pocked and produced a small vial—the same vial that his mother had returned to him.

Harry reached for it cautiously with a question look in his eyes.

"It's Snape's. His memories before he died. He knew Voldemort was coming after him and he gave me this to keep safe. I don't know why but I think he knew that I would end up here"

Harry watched the Slytherin. Draco's gaze had fallen on Hermione as she comforted the crying Weasley. Harry followed his gaze.

"She likes you, you know. I know you like her too"

Draco didn't say anything and started to walk away.

"You don't have to believe me. I'm just telling you what I know," Harry called out.

Draco turned around to retort but the boy-who-lived had already walked away. He watched Harry disappear up the stairs. He looked back at the muggleborn and his fists clenched at the sight. She looked up at him and smiled comfortingly. Draco felt a horrible pang in his chest. He needed to get out of here. He dismissed her smile and left Hermione there frowning at him as he walked out of the great hall.

**xxx**

"I knew I'd find you here,"

Draco didn't look up to know who it was. He felt her sit down beside him in the cramped broom closet.

"I mean, this was the third broom closet I've checked but I knew you'd be in one," Hermione rambled on, "You've always…"

"Why are you here?" Draco asked indifferently

Hermione didn't answer for a while, "Harry's gone. He went into the forbidden forest. And you just…you just disappeared in the great hall. I was worried…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore, okay?" the Slytherin snapped looking at her square in the eyes

The Gryffindor scrunched up her face in confusion, "Draco what—what is going on with you right now?"

"Nothing," the Deatheater said looking back down in front of him, "Look, just leave me alone. Why don't you go back to Weasley? I bet he's looking all over for you"

His words cut through the witch's heart like a knife but she masked her pain with anger, "What is your _problem?_"

The Slytherin said nothing.

"Draco…"

"I saw you, okay?"

Hermione's heart plunged to her stomach.

"I saw you with _him_."

"Draco that's not…"

"Please don't lie to me," Draco said weakly, "Everyone else has but not you…please"

"I'm not lying! Would you please just listen to me—" The Gryffindor shouted in frustration

"You know, it's for the best anyway," Draco said, his anger rising, "When this is over we'll probably have to go our separate ways. You'll have to go back to your sort and I'll have to go back to mine"

"Go back to _my_ sort?" Hermione said angrily, "And what "sort" is _that_ exactly?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "Mudbloods"

Hermione slapped him hard across the face and she blinked back her tears, "You don't mean that…"

The Slytherin looked away. The slap had made him realize what he had just said to the Gryffindor and he felt horrible about himself but he couldn't take it back now. It wasn't because he was too proud to but it was because he had realized something when he watched Hermione with the Weasleys awhile ago—that it _was_ really better this way. She belonged with them, not with him.

Draco got up and inched towards the door but the witch turned him around and grabbed him by the collar, "Tell me you didn't mean it!"

"I did," the Slytherin said, still not meeting her gaze

"You're lying," The witch said, her tear-filled eyes searching his empty silver ones, "You're lying…I can see it…"

Draco looked at her, "It doesn't matter anyway, _nothing_ will matter in the end"

"Of course it matters. Harry…Harry's going to win and everything will be better—"

"No it won't be!" Draco shouted angrily startling the witch, "Potter…Potter is going to die"

The Gryffindor got angrier and she shoved the Slytherin back, "If you knew then you should have helped him! You just let him go there alone!"

Draco stood silently, unaffected by the Gryffindor as she continued lash out on him, "I…_I_ let him go there alone…maybe we'll have time to go after him…maybe…"

The Slytherin caught Hermione's arm mid-air.

"Let go of me! Let go—"

But the Slytherin didn't. Instead he brought her even closer and held her in his arms.

"There's nothing we can do. He has to die, Hermione. He _needs_ to die," Draco said softly, "You've known all along too, haven't you?"

The Gryffindor shook her head against his chest in denial, "It's not fair…it's not fair…"

Draco smiled sadly. _I know, _the Slytherin thought as he stood there in silence, letting the warmth of the Gryffindor wash over him. Suddenly a pain shot through his arm and the Deatheater clutched at his mark. Voldemort's voice in his head did not help either.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry" Draco forced out through the pain. The Gryffindor, alarmed by hearing her best friend's name, struggled to get out of the Deatheaters embrace but he held her in place.

"Draco, what are you doing? We have to go get him. We have to go finish—" Hermione said frantically

"No."

"What are you talking about!" The Gryffindor shouted, "We can't let his death just go to waste—"

Draco kissed her.

To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. She didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that Draco Malfoy was kissing her or the fact that she was letting him. Draco held him tighter and she let herself melt into him. The kiss was slow and sweet and it made her feel warm all over. She wanted to hold on to him forever but unfortunately he pulled away.

Instead, Draco cupped her face with his hands and started to leave light feathery kisses trailing from her lips to her eyelids to her forehead. She closed her eyes.

"This is how I want to remember you, Hermione. Just like this," Draco whispered in her ear

Hermione frowned, confused by what he said. She opened her eyes to ask him but instead came face to face with the broom closet's door swinging shut and the lock clicking.

"Draco?" Hermione said as she tried the doorknob. _Locked._

"Don't even bother. You can't break through the door's charms. It's connected to me, only I can open it."

"Draco!" the witch tried again, growing worried

Outside, Draco rested his forehead against the door barely keeping his tears in, "You have to stay in here, Hermione. I have to keep you safe"

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Hermione started to panic, "This isn't funny, let me out!"

"I'm sorry for kissing you. It was really selfish of me. But I guess you already knew that about me"

Hermione banged on the door with her fist, "Please Draco, you're starting to scare me"

"But I'll make it right. I'll make everything right," Draco sobbed through the door,

"Draco, whatever you think you need to do, you don't have to it alone! Please just let me out we can face this together," the witch cried frantically

"No. You need to get out of this alive. A lot of people need you. I need you. Your family needs you. Weasley…," Draco added painfully, "Weasley needs you"

"Why are you doing this," Hermione pleaded, "Please, just open the door, Draco"

"I love you, Hermione," the Slytherin said through the door.

Hermione bit back a sob and she let it course through her entire body. Just then, the Slytherin's warmth on the door had disappeared.

"Draco? Draco! DRACO!"

But Draco had already walked away. He wiped away his tears and put on a brave face as he let the sounds of Hermione's angry screams and spells rip through hallway. He was comforted by the fact that the door would hold on unless something happened to him. He hoped that when that "something" _did _happen—which he already accepted would be his imminent death, Voldemort would be too."

**xxx**

The Dark Lord sneered from across the court, challenging anyone to come join his side. Draco looked over at the half-giant who was carrying the boy-who-lived laying limply in his arms.

"Draco"

The Slytherin's attention snapped to his father who was still standing amongst the Deatheaters. The fighting had taken a toll on him as life looked like it had left him. Draco felt everyone's eyes turn to him.

"Draco!" his father hissed again.

The Malfoy heir clutched his fists. He couldn't bring himself to step over there, to join the side that took everything from him.

"Draco" his mother's voice came.

Draco looked at his mother who was pleading him to come to her. He could never refuse her and he slowly made his way to Voldemort's side.

The Slytherin walked alone. He watched the Dark Lord's face split into the eeriest smile he had ever seen. He eyed the elder wand in his hand—_was he the wand's master now that Potter's dead? _He had only walked halfway towards Voldemort when he stopped.

The Dark Lord looked amused, "Draco, is there something you wanted to say?"

The Slytherin stayed silent for a while. He thought about Hermione who he had left in the broom closet. He thought about the kiss he shared with her and he let that fill him with courage.

Draco smirked bravely, "You're nothing but a filthy half-blood and I will never serve you"

Voldemort laughed cruelly, "Well, this is rather disappointing. _Crucio!_"

The door to the broom closet clicked open.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this took me forever to write, I've been so distracted. I've been writing and updating another story plus my beach/road trip is tomorrow and I've been planning/packing like crazy. Anyway, I needed to update this before I go on my trip because vacations tend to make me forget how to do things...like proper penmanship ha ha ha. Ok. I'm rambling now. Good-bye. Hope you liked the chapter!

P.S. Draco is not going to die.

P.P.S. My other story is called, Thirty Saturdays, if you want to check that out. It's another Dramione fic.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the long update gap. After my vacation I was just too happy to write about something sad so I mainly just updated my other fic. (I think I uploaded at least three more chapters on that one) But now that my classes start in **a day and half**, I am too sad to write about anything happy, which is why I was finally able to update this hahaha.

Anyway hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading!

* * *

Hermione did not know how long she had been sitting in the dark. She was never one to fail nor to give up but as the minutes ticked by in that small, dark room, she could not help but feel a little deflated.

She had tried everything, even as drastic as trying to burn a hole through it or blasting the whole thing open altogether but the door stood firmly in its frame, refusing to allow her passage. In the end, she decided to sit down and wait, and comforted herself with the notion that as long as the door held, Draco was safe.

So when the door clicked open it felt as if someone had thrown the Gryffindor in the iciest of oceans, her blood turning cold almost as if to stop her heart. Within seconds the witch was out of the broom closet and racing towards the courtyard.

**xxx**

The Gryffindor princess skidded to a halt as she was met with a wall of her fellow classmate's backs. They stood there motionless with an air of morbid silence surrounding them. It appeared as if they were watching something.

Hermione pushed through the crowd trying to see what was happening. On her way there she saw faces: faces that looked at her with pity, faces that looked down in shame and faces that look haunted, their eyes reflecting what they were seeing right in front of them. Hermione tried to peer over their shoulders but her height had always been a problem in such crowds and so she pushed on.

Suddenly, there was a scream and the witch stopped dead in her tracks, her heart aching in recognition of the voice. She pushed weaved through her fellow classmates with much more urgency.

"Get up" the Dark Lord sneered

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered as she reached the front lines. The blonde Slytherin pushed himself up from the ground with weak and shaky knees, his body staggering as it tried to keep up with its injuries. He looked tired and pale and every inch of his white porcelain skin was marred by either dirt, bruises or deep gashes. The Dark Lord was playing with his prey.

The Gryffindor made a move to go to him but someone held her back. She looked up at the blue eyes of Ron Weasley, who shook his head sadly. _It's not time_, his eyes seemed to say.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror and she realized why her classmates had looked at her with guilt and shame—she realized why Draco was standing there alone.

They had sacrificed him. They had willingly let him walk into the mercy of the Dark Lord to buy more time—more time to find the snake, Nagini, who until now, was well kept and hidden. Even with Harry's sacrifice they had failed to find her and now they needed one more.

He was the pawn—the distraction, as the professors and aurors sent out silent spells to search out the snake. They knew that she'd be near her master at this critical moment but was concealed by a charm. They had more chance detect her if the hundreds of death eaters were kept at bay and the dark lord, preoccupied.

Hermione shook her head and whispered in a hoarse voice, "No…how could you let his happen…"

Ron looked at his best friend with sympathy as he remembered Draco pass him by on his way to the Dark Lord. At first, he had to admit, that he wanted nothing more than to strangle the Slytherin thinking that he was walking over to defect back to the dark side.

That was until he heard Draco whisper something in his ear. His voice had come so quietly that if the Weasley hadn't locked eyes with him for that one split second he wouldn't think he had said it at all.

The Weasley then, had dug into his pocket and grasped at a galleon that was sitting there—the same gold coin that they had used in Dumbledore's Army to communicate. Ron burnt the message in there, focusing all his magic on his hand that held it and prayed for a wandless magic miracle. The club may have ceased to exist but the members had never disbanded. Each of them had clung on to their galleons during the war in hopes that someone would tell them what to do in that dark and frightful time. Today it finally did just that: Find the Snake. Draco will buy us time.

Ron held that coin now to the Gryffindor, letting it speak for itself. Hermione took out her own coin that held the same words. She had read the words in that dark broom closet but she foolishly refused to believe what it had entailed. She shook her head again, tears silently filling her eyes as she turned to watch another one of her loved ones suffer, "No, not again"

**xxx**

Draco could not feel his legs as he stood up, wand weakly in his hand. In fact, Draco could not feel anything except for the constant humming of pain radiating in his body. He was so tired and cold now that he wanted nothing more than his death to come. Once or twice he had contemplated begging for it but as soon as the thought came up, the image of Hermione filled him and he swallowed his pleas.

He looked at the Dark Lord, gloating to the courtyard, _That's right. Keep your eyes on me._

"Now you see," the Dark Lord said with morbid gleefulness, speaking to both his death eaters and the line of Hogwarts students he had been daring to join his side, "what happens when you try to oppose me"

The Dark Lord invaded his mind once again and his wavering strength finally let Voldemort in. He couldn't hide it any longer, the memories of the bushy haired brunette who had held him at night when he was afraid. The know-it-all who made him cookies and tucked him into bed and read her stories no matter how many he asks for. Hermione who he had shared his silence with in the lonely nights.

Voldemort's eyes flickered towards the crowd of Hogwarts students until his eyes landed on who he was looking for. Draco followed his gaze, horrified as he saw the softest brown eyes look back at him. The Slytherin turned back to the Dark Lord, "No...please, don't...not her..."

"Really Draco? A mudblood?" Voldemort sneered, "Oh, don't worry. By the time I'm through with you, you wouldn't be able to remember her to feel the pain for when I kill her"

"Please...no..."

He sent off another Crucio towards the Slytherin, who, given his state, was barely able to get out of the way. Once again Draco crumpled to the ground and he thought about how nice it would be to sleep, his thoughts were starting to cloud up. The cold, dirty cobblestones were starting to feel quite pleasant against his skin. This was the third time he had found himself dying and he was sorry that this time he might actually have to say goodbye. _You know what they say, third time's the charm_, he smiled weakly to himself.

"Draco," the chilling voice came, "Is there anything you'd like to share?"

The Slytherin tried to speak out but his throat had gone dry and nothing came out other than a few broken words.

"Answer when I ask you something!" Voldemort sneered and levitated the Slytherin's body. It looked as if some invisible hand was lifting Draco by his neck as the blonde tried to gasp for breath.

"I s..sa..aid, I c..can't..wa..it…to..s…see y..o.u…in..h..ell" It was impressive really how the Malfoy heir found the energy to smirk.

This seemed to be the wrong response as the Dark Lord's eyes flashed dangerously, throwing the blonde back to the ground. He raised his wand again, the unmistakable glow of the cruciatus curse building up on the tip of the Elder and Draco knew that he wouldn't survive it this time. He closed his eyes and welcomed death—or insanity, but instead something else greeting him: the piercing sound of his mother's scream.

**xxx**

Narcissa Malfoy appeared seconds before the curse had made its way to her only son. It had made no sense to her why she wasn't there beside him as he was the only reason she had stood by the Dark Lord's side. In fact, she didn't understand why it took her so long to do what she just did and she silently hated herself for not stepping in the first time the Dark Lord had cursed him. If her son was going to die, she wanted to be with him.

The curse coursed through her body quite angrily and she could not help but scream. Lady Malfoy staggered but never fell to her knees. When the pain faded Narcissa stood up defiantly with the poise of a true pureblood—and Malfoy. She was never going to kneel for the Dark Lord again.

"Mother…" Draco pleaded weakly from behind her, "Don't…"

Lady Malfoy threw him a glance and smiled, "It's okay, my dear. I'm here now"

"Narcissa," Voldemort snarled, her name rolling of as if from a snake's tongue

The witch merely whipped out her wand and flourished it with grace as if to say, 'If you want to get to my son, you'll have to go through me first.' No sooner had she done that did black smoke appear before her.

"Lucius?" Narcissa whispered incredulously at her who husband now standing beside her.

Lucius Malfoy smiled softly at his wife and simply said, "In good times and in bad"

Narcissa smiled back and nodded, "Till death do us part"

The two now looked towards the master they had served for years with defiance, this time finally understanding what they should have been fighting for.

The Dark Lord broke out into toe-curling laugh and circled the couple, his predator like eyes boring into them, "Touching. I must say. This is a rather pleasant surprise. For the past few days I was already thinking up of ways of how to get rid of you and your family, Lucius. I've been waiting for the right opportunity to sentence you to death—a mistake or _poor service_ perhaps"

Lucius remembered his failure in acquiring the prophecy and he gripped his stolen wand tighter. The Dark Lord was walking to his left now and as he spoke it felt as if Voldemort had been standing right beside him, "Maybe even...betrayal?"

The Malfoys watched as the Dark Lord resumed his position in front of them, "But I must say, Lucius. I want to know why you'd rather die as a blood traitor defending your pathetic son and useless wife than die in honor of service to me"

Lucius looked into the eyes of evil, the pair of red eyes he had never been able to bring himself to look at, and spoke, for once in his life, bravely, "I love my family more than I fear you."

The Dark Lord snarled, "Pathetic"

**xxx**

The Malfoys were losing—which was not surprising as they _were_ battling the Dark Lord. What _was_ surprising was that they had lasted as long as they did. Everyone had always thought of the pureblood family to be weak and cowardly but none of those were seen today.

The husband and wife battled ferociously, the two moving fluidly casting spell after spell, one anticipating the action of the other. It was mesmerizing to watch Lucius and Narcissa fight in perfect harmony, almost like a dance. Narcissa, more talented in charms, took care of the defensive spells and Lucius handled the offense. It was as if defying the Dark Lord had let their magic flourish outside of fear and self-doubt.

It wasn't long until the Dark Lord had disturbed that harmony as he landed a nasty sectumsempra on Lady Malfoy, red angry lines appearing on her chest. Lucius, momentarily distracted by his wife's injuries was barely able to dodge out of the way. Draco ran to his mother just in time to catch her. The Slytherin frantically murmured the healing curse as he waved his wand over her body. He was able to stop the bleeding but because of the complexity spell, he was unable to close the wounds properly.

"I'm sorry, mother," Draco sobbed, "This is my fault. This is all my fault. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry..."

Narcissa shook her head and reached out to wipe his tears, "Don't be. I'm so proud of you, Draco"

Hermione watched Draco cry as held Narcissa. Lucius who had continued on with the fighting in hopes of drawing the attention of the Dark Lord from his wife and son, stood defensively in front of them, broken and weak, taking one last stand to protect what was his. Draco kissed his mother's forehead and stood up to join his father to protect her. This was it. The Dark Lord was going to make his final move and three more bodies would be added to the count. Hermione couldn't let this happen and she wouldn't.

The Gryffindor witch broke out Ron's grasp and ran towards the Malfoy family, placing herself in front of Lucius and Draco. There was a collective grasp in the crowd.

"If you want to get to them, you have to go through me" Hermione stood front of the Dark Lord as if to challenge him and yet her wand lay on her side rather than in front of her, pointing at the enemy. She looked at Harry laying motionless in Hagrid's arms. She should never have let him go alone and this time she wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

Draco choked back a sob, "Hermione—"

"You're so stupid Draco," the witch hissed under her breath, her shaky voice betraying the strength in her eyes, "Did you mean what you said"

"Now's not the—"

"Did you _mean_ it!"

_"_Yes—"

Hermione whirled around and punch him, breaking his nose for the second time since third year. She sniffed holding her tears in, "You can't just say those things and then leave!"

Draco stared at her wide eyed and then nodded, "I'm sorry..."

"You better be," Hermione said as she turned to face the Dark Lord once again who watched the two of them with amusement and cruelty in his eyes.

"Lover's quarrel?" Voldemort sneered and the death eaters behind him laughed. He was enjoying the show his enemies were putting up for him.

"You'll have to get through me as well" Ron stepped up beside Hermione and gave her a reassuring smile to say that he'd stand by her decision, which she returned. He looked at her as if to ask, _what's the plan?_ It made the Weasley slightly nervous when Hermione shrugged.

The Dark Lord's amusement disappeared as aura hummed dangerously with anger. Unease filled the death eater army.

"Count me in," Ginny Weasley came to Hermione's other side. She whimpered when she saw Harry up close but her brave face returned when Hermione squeezed her hand.

"Me too," Luna waltzed in

"And me," Neville followed

"And me," George stepped in honor of his twin

"And me,"

"And me,"

"And me,"

"And me,"

One by one, people broke from the crowd to step forward and wield their wands against the Dark Lord. Most of them were from the D.A. and amongst them stood the Auror's and the professors. Unlike Hermione, they did not step up because they particularly cared for the Malfoys. In fact, most of them had been on the receiving end of either Draco or Lucius' bullying.

No, they stepped forward because they _respected_ what they did today. As much as a lot of these people who stood by the Slytherin hated him, they couldn't let this sacrifice go unnoticed and unappreciated especially since the Malfoys had done so with so little to gain—and the Malfoys have never done anything that wasn't selfish. They didn't all magically like the Malfoys but some were willing to forgive, some were willing just to forget and move on but one thing is for sure, all of them felt that the Malfoys did not deserve to die even if they were such a horrible bunch. They were punished enough.

Draco watched as people passed him by. Some nodded at him and some simply looked at him and kept on walking. Professor McGonagal had stopped beside Narcissa and helped her up. She called two other students to guide the Malfoy matriarch inside the castle to be treated. She nodded at the blonde Slytherin and walk forward to join her students.

"Don't forget us," Blaise Zabini, the first of the Slytherins who stepped forward, Theo and Pansy behind him.

"You...," Draco croaked as his friends passed by, "Think about what your families would do to you!"

"We never had families. We had each other," Pansy squeezed his hand before walking ahead.

Theo nodded, "Besides, we can't let those Gryffindors upstage again, now can we?"

"Those self-righteous bastards" Blaise said with a smirk

Draco watched his friends stand themselves amongst the lions. A collection of twenty-eight witches of wizards formed a wall between the Dark Lord and the Malfoys, each of them silently pairing themselves off with a Deatheater in case they were ordered to attach.

Doubt started to plant itself in the Dark Lord and Hermione could feel him getting distracted and uneasy by the growing numbers of his opposition. He thought that he had crushed their spirit but every soul glowed brighter than ever. Hermione used this opportunity to search out the snake at a closer distance.

"Foolish," the Dark Lord spoke and the Gryffindor princess' eyes snapped back to the cold red ones, "You really think you can win against me?"

The death eaters behind him laughed again but this time it sounded as if they were nervous. It seems they too had started to doubt the outcome of this battle.

The Dark Lord's eyes landed on the muggle born with who started it all, "Any last words, Mudblood?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, the Dark Lord flinched in surprise. "I've got you now."

Then with one quick movement the witch brandished her wand and a bright yellow spell shot out of it, hitting what seems to be an invisible 'wall' on top of a broken pillar at the far right corner of the courtyard. Draco and Lucius looked confused as to what exactly that witch was trying to accomplish. However everyone else around them seemed to get the message just right as 28 wands ignited aiming for the same spot the muggle-born had marked. The Dark Lord screeched in fury as a horrible hissing sound could be heard. Nagini writhed as the concealment spell burnt off of her.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD" Voldemort bellowed but no sooner had he raised his wand against her did he hear the words he had come to loathe.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

* * *

A/N:

1: If you're wondering how Hermione figured out where Nagini was when an army of Aurors couldn't, the answer is...in the next chapter. lol.  
2: I put 28 stepped forward. I randomly chose that number so...hahaha.  
3: Voldemort doesn't use unforgivables on Narcissa and Lucius because he wanted to toy with them, confident that he was going to win against them. So he just used spells that they had a chance of blocking or repelling to see how far they would go.


End file.
